Love & War 6: Replicants
by cw2k
Summary: This is a multi-crossover of four legendary fighting games combined into one. Chris and Melody returns, and must seek alliance once again to vanguish an ancient evil seeking to enslave humanity and defeat his army of duplicates.
1. Introduction

Love & War 6: Replicants

Introduction

What's up, guys? CW2K is back with the sixth installation of Love & War, this time a multi-crossover between Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter, Tekken and Killer Instinct. It'll take place 3 years after Mortal Kombat X. A mysterious entity known as Gargos, a final boss from Killer Instinct, has created a powerful army of duplicates called Mimics, or in this story, Replicants. Chris and Melody of the Homefront Warriors are once again called into action, teaming with their allies of Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter, Tekken and Killer Instinct. They must strategize themselves on how to deal with this new threat or risk the realms into slavery forever.


	2. Roster List 1: Mortal Kombat

Love & War 6: Replicants

Roster List 1

Mortal Kombat

(Good)

Bo' Rai Cho

Cassie Cage

Fujin

Hanzo Hasashi

Jacqui Briggs

Jade

Jax

Johnny Cage

Kai

Kenshi

Kitana

Kung Lao

Li Mei

Liu Kang

Raiden

Sindel

Sonya Blade

Sub-Zero

Tanya

(Evil)

Kano

Quan Chi

Triborg

(Neutral)

Ermac

Erron Black

Frost

Goro

Havik

Hotaru

Kotal Kahn

Mileena

Skarlet


	3. Roster List 2: Street Fighter

Love & War 6: Replicants

Roster List 2

Street Fighter

(Good)

C. Viper

Cammy

Ibuki

Karin

Ken

Menat

Ryu

(Evil)

Balrog

M. Bison

Vega


	4. Roster List 3: Tekken

Love & War 6: Replicants

Roster List 3

Tekken

(Good)

Alisa

Asuka

Hwoarang

Jin

Julia

Katarina

King

Lars

Lee

Lili

Master Raven

Nina

Paul

Raven

Steve

Xiaoyu

Zafina

(Evil)

Heihachi

Kazuya


	5. Roster List 4: Killer Instinct

Love & War 6: Replicants

Roster List 4

Killer Instinct

(Good)

Black Orchid

Glacius

Hisako

Jago

Kim Wu

Maya

T.J. Combo

(Evil)

ARIA

Cinder

Fulgore

Gargos


	6. My OCs and Special Guests

Love & War 6: Replicants

My OCs and Special Guests

Chris (Created by CW2K)

Melody (Created by CW2K)

Gudelia (Created by CW2K)

Jill (Resident Evil)

Sheva (Resident Evil)

Starfire (Injustice 2)

Samus (Metroid)

Tracer (Overwatch)

Sombra (Overwatch)

Widowmaker (Overwatch)

Symmetra (Overwatch)

Pharah (Overwatch)

D-Va (Overwatch)

That's the entire roster of characters for the story. Let the mayhem begin!


	7. Chapter 1: Family Matters

Love & War 6: Replicants

Chapter 1: Family Matters

"Show me a battlefield, and I'll show you victory."

 _"Born from the war-torn country of Uganda, Melody Jones, formerly known by her real name Amina, was the daughter of a family who became corrupted by drugs. They were once a happy family until African rebels forced them to join their ranks with selling drugs of different types. The young Amina, 7 years old, refused to obey their demands and as a result, she was assaulted and raped by not only the rebels, but her own father as well. Her mother was killed trying to stop them. A week later, the U.S Army rescued her and other children and sent them to America to flush out the poisonous substances from their bodies. Each of them were given new names and identities. Amina was among them, given the name Melody. A few years later in a foster home, Melody was discovered by Chris Jones. His wife, Maxine, hated her because of her skin color and background. Chris went against her wishes and adopted Melody. Several years later, Chris was in Cuba for a drug trade op that never took place, therefore keeping him from returning home. Kano, leader of the Black Dragon criminal organization, used it as a diversion to kill Chris' family. He raped both Maxine and Melody, but Melody survived. Maxine did not. Since then, Melody lived in isolation and loneliness back in the foster home until one day she saw Chris at war Shao Kahn of Outworld. His victory inspired her to become a Homefront Warrior. After graduating for high school, Melody was chosen by the Homefront Warriors, sponsored by the United States Marine Corp.. She happily accepted and spent 10 years training, all the while given a scholarship, participating in volleyball, softball and basketball games. One day, she was chosen to travel to West Africa to investigate a viral outbreak. She met a woman named Sheva Alomar, an agent of the BSAA's West African Branch. They teamed up to stop the viral delivery to terrorists and Melody was praised for saving the world. Jade and Tanya of Edenia have discovered Melody via interview on live broadcast. The next day, they found her training at the HW bunkers. She learned of her adoptive father's comatose state. She feared she would never see him again, but it wasn't until weeks later, Melody found him in Edenia. Chris lost his memories with her, but eventually they came back. After an emotional reunion, Melody was assigned to Sonya Blade's Special Forces. Several days later, she rescued Chris after she defeated the fallen Elder God, Shinnok. Praised once more for her bravery and conviction, Chris hailed Melody as the next Commander of the Homefront Warriors."_

On the beach of Los Angeles, Melody Jones, the prodigal daughter of Chris and Jade Jones, was sparring with her mother. After two hours...

"I broke up quite a lot of sweat," said Melody.

"As have I," Jade replied. "But it is to keep your skills sharp. Mine as well. We both needed this."

"I didn't hurt you too bad, didn't I?"

"No, dear. Come, it's almost time to eat."

The ladies walked in to see Chris shirtless. It made Jade lust for him.

"Hey, now. The kids are around."

"Oh. Sorry..."

Tanya-Camille, 12, Raven-Jade, also 12 and Chris Jr. 14, were at the dinner table. Chris brought out a nice ham sliced up, perfect for sandwiches. He also made scalloped potatoes, thanks to Melody's recipe.

"You guys ready to eat?"

The kids cheered. As they ate...

"You two sparred pretty well," said Chris.

"There's a saying, dad. Even if you think you perfected your technique, there's always room for improvement."

"You think you can train us, Melody?" asked Tanya-Camille.

"One day, but in a few years I will. For now, you and Raven-Jade just enjoy your childhood."

"I agree," said Chris Jr."

"I honestly think Melody would be a big influence for you guys, so if you do train with her, follow her instructions. Me and Jade can observe to see if you can handle it."

"We're not going with physical training, what I'm going to do is expand your mind through spiritual training. Mom and I do this every week. I actually dug deep into her soul in order to help restore her fractured psyche."

"If you're referring to my past as a assassin, trust me, I hated that life."

"Those days are well beyond you. You're a loving mother to us and a amazing wife to my dad. Family matters, mother. That's something dad once had, but it was you who made it possible when Chris Jr was born."

"I always wonder how I was born."

"Well, son, and Melody can vouch for me on this one. But I had a incident in high school. I was quite popular with the girls, but some dudes got jealous and picked a fight with me. After school, one of them tackled me. Two more held me down. The other had a gun and he said, "Good luck getting in the future, loser!" He shot me in the groin. The people outside heard that gunfire and saw me screaming g in excruciating pain. There was blood everywhere. The fool that shot me was arrested, last I heard, for possession of a deadly weapon. I had surgery for 6 months. After that, I wasn't the same anymore. That incident haunted me... even to this very day. (Crying) So you see son, I met this woman. Her love was so unique..."

Chris paused.

"It was you!"

"What?" Jade was confused.

"It was your love, far different than other woman here on Earth, that cleansed me of that fracture! You gave me something I lost long ago. Of course, Kitana, Sindel and Tanya had their fair share of me, but you, Jade, you replenished my ability to procreate."

"How did she do that?" Melody asked.

"Like you Earthrealm women, us Edenians can impregnate as well. Are you familiar with a God of Light known as Aether?"

"No."

"My parents were descendants of him. They had a hand in letting me become pregnant. So children, all three of you were given a segment of ancient Edenia. And you, Melody, Kitana, Tanya and myself have given you a segment of our soul, and you used it at the correct moment when you fought Shinnok. You yourself had proven worthy of our heritage. I also developed a premonition just like Tanya did. That premonition being you saving Earthrealm. We never told you why we adopted you. We saw destined greatness within you. In my eyes, when you saved the world the first time, my first thought was just like Chris, but you, you did it on your own accord. And when you defeated Shinnok, queen Sindel knighted you."

"I didn't think I'd earn that honor."

"You have. That's why you're the commander of the Homefront Warriors, Melody. You're basically protecting Earthrealm even when not on duty," said Chris. "But you are right earlier. Family matters. Even though I retired, at least I have someone who earned the right to replace me, but I may end up being called into action one day, and maybe we can work together."

"Like father, like daughter."

"Is that your favorite motto?" Asked Jade.

"More like a family motto."


	8. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Attack

Love & War 6: Replicants

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Attack

A few weeks later, Melody was called upon by the Homefront Warriors. Sonya Blade, her daughter, Cassie, her friend Jacqui, her ex-husband Johnny Cage, Kenshi Takahashi and his son, Takeda, as well as some of the females of Tekken and Street Fighter: C. Viper, Cammy, Chun-Li, Nina Williams, Tatyana, aka Master Raven and Julia Chang. Melody arrived with Jade and Tanya side-by-side. Apparently something was happening and Melody planned an announcement. She is wearing her new Homefront Warriors bodysuit. Jade is in her new MKX skin and Tanya is in her new Treacherous skin. (MKX Mobile only) Melody makes her announcement.

"Ladies, I am going to show you an horrific image. Brace yourselves."

Melody activated a big screen. It showed Los Angeles and other parts of Earthrealm under attack. The citizens were bring slaughtered by... their imperfect selves!

"As you can see here, these people that are attacking the innocent are cloned versions of themselves. There had been reports from agencies all over the world, informing us that there is a cloning operation taking place. We don't know who's causing it, but hundreds of lives are lost already and if we don't act right now, thousands if not millions will be lost as well."

Outside somewhere in LA, many duplicates were already taken down by a lone sniper. She is a lavendar-skinned woman wearing a bodysuit with two different shades of purple. She is armed with a unfamiliar sniper rifle, has a pair of goggles with two red dots on both sides with the front having three. She has long dark blue hair and gold eyes. This woman fought her way through the streets, helping to protect the innocent the best she could. She found a banner nearby. It had Melody on it. Apparently, it was a recruiting banner for the Homefront Warriors.

"Melody Jones..." The woman knew Melody could help her, so she needed to find her base quickly.

Back at the Homefront Warriors' bunker, Melody was further explaining the dire situation and that more allies are needed.

"I agree that we need more," said Melody. "That's always a good thing. If you happen to find them, please let them join our cause. The more the merrier."

"Including me?"

Melody turned around to see the same lavendar-skinned woman from earlier.

"Who are you? How did you get past security?" Jade and Tanya readied their weapons.

"I am Amelie LaCroix, but you can call me Widowmaker."


	9. Chapter 3: Widowmaker

Love & War 6: Replicants

Chapter 3: Widowmaker

"One shot, one kill."

 _"Widowmaker is the perfect assassin, ruthless and efficient. She shows no remorse for the targets she kills. Once upon a time, Amelie Guillard grew up in her family's ancestral home of Chateau Guillard. She was known as a accomplished ballet dancer for most of her life. She married an Overwatch agent, Gerard LaCroix, who was spearheading an operation to take down an terrorist organization known as Talon. After many unsuccessful attempts to eliminate Gerard, Talon turned their attention to his wife. They successfully abducted Amelie and subjected her to an intense program of neural reconditioning. They broke her will, suppressed her personality, and even made her into a sleeper agent. Eventually, Overwatch agents found her and she returned to her normal life, but two weeks later, she killed Gerard in his sleep. She then returned to the organization and undergone training in a the covert arts, altering her form completely by drastically slowing her heart, which turned her skin cold and blue, numbing her ability to express any form of human emotion. This allowed her to be an exceptional sniper. From that point forward, she was no longer Amelie LaCroix, she would be forever known as "Widowmaker." One day, Widowmaker was assigned by Talon on a contract mission that went awry. However, she was plagued by recurring nightmares, including Gerard's death by her hand. Raw emotions were returning just as she was about to take a shot. She realized she needed to escape, realizing that Gerard had tried to stop Talon from spewing chaos around the world in their attempt to "strengthen" humanity. She botched the operation and led a life on the run until she encountered a young British former pilot and Overwatch agent named Lena Oxton, aka Tracer. With her time-traveling technology, they traveled 60 years into the past. They found themselves in Los Angeles, California, under attack by the duplicates of the citizens. They separated and fought as many as they could. Amelie eventually found a billboard, which showed a recruition of the Homefront Warriors, now led by a young African American woman, Melody Jones. Realizing that this is a opportunity to atone for her sins, she seeks out Melody in order to take back the life Talon stole from her."_

"I am looking for one known as Melody Jones. I seem to have found you."

"So you have. What do you want with me?"

"I was caught in the middle of the assault outside Los Angeles. I was able to save some Innocents and took out hundreds of these so-called duplicates of the people. I understand you are seeking allies."

"We are, but how can we trust you?"

"My organization, Talon, betrayed me. I was their contract assassin. They took me in, suppressed my feelings and emotions. I lived a happy life in France, hence the name LaCroix. My feelings and emotions returned, and it happened during one of my contract missions. I botched it, and they turned against me. They sent other assassin's to kill me. Somehow, during my escape, I ended up travelling 60 years into the past, right here."

"You're from the future?" Jade asked, shocked of this revelation."

"Yes. I came here because regrets of the lives I took have plagued me. Including the death of my husband, by my hand."

"Why would you kill your own husband?" Asked Melody.

"I told you. I was emotionless. Up until now, I had freed myself of this oppression. I only wish to join your cause to atone for my sins."

Jade and Tanya put their weapons away. "So it seems you wish to redeem yourself," said Tanya. I happen to know a thing or two about that. Me and Jade both."

"I see."

"Listen... who are you again?"

"Amelie LaCroix."

"Sounds French."

"I am French."

"That makes sense. Do you have any form of training?"

"I'm a sharpshooter."

"Oh. Looks like I finally found my match."

"How so? You're a sharpshooter too?"

"I was an USMC scout sniper."

"Perhaps we should test ourselves one day. Does this agency have a shooting range?"

"It does. I wanna see how good you are and why they call you... Widowmaker."

"Défi accepté." (Challenge accepted)


	10. Chapter 4: Can We Trust Her?

Love & War 6: Replicants

Chapter 4: Can We Trust Her?

"Cheers, love. The cavalry's here!"

 _"Lena Oxton, codenamed Tracer, was the youngest pilot hailing from the Great Britain inducted into Overwatch's experimental flight program. She was chosen by Overwatch agents to test the teleporting fighter prototype, the Slipstream, but during the first flight, its teleportation matrix malfunctioned and disappeared, leaving many to believe she was dead. However, months later she returned, but the ordeal of the Slipstream's teleportation matrix malfunction changed her completely. Her molecules had been desynchronized from the flow of time, suffering from chronal disassociation, a living ghost, disappearing from time to time. She was unable to be present in her physical form. She even had strange dreams of the past, including her role as a kitchen maid in a large house in the country. Overwatch doctors and scientists seemed hopeless due to her condition until Winston, a brilliant gorilla scientist created a chronal accelerator. This devices keep Tracer anchored in the present. It also allowed her to control her own time, increasing and decreasing its speed at will as well as giving her unique aging properties. One day, Tracer discovered Widowmaker escaping from Talon agents. She explained to her of her botched operation. Suddenly, Tracer's accelerator created a time-traveling portal, and both found themselves in Los Angeles, in an chaotic warfare with the citizen's duplicates. Apparently her accelerator received a hidden upgrade, the ability to travel through time. Widowmaker saw an opportunity to seek out Melody Jones, Commander of the Homefront Warriors. Tracer also came to the same conclusion, longing to test her piloting skills again."_

"Amelie!"

"Lena, are you alright?"

"Never been better, love."

"This is Lena Oxton, aka Tracer. She was a pilot from what I understand."

"Pleasure to meet you," said Melody.

"Likewise. I saw the billboard and you are currently recruiting?"

"Yes. You probably saw the duplicates out there, right?"

"Who created those monstrosities?" asked Amelie.

"That's what we like to know. Tracer, we could actually use a well-trained pilot."

"Cheers, love. The cavalry's here!"

"What's with the goggles,"

"These are not goggles, Melody. They are InfraSights."

"Damn! What are you packing, Tracer?"

"My pulse pistols."

"Let's see what you ladies got!"

"Can we trust her?" asked Tanya, concerned about Widowmaker.

"She seems more compassionate than Nina," Jade replied.

After the conversation, Melody escorted Widowmaker and Tracer to the shooting range. Amelie equips her rifle.

"Whoa! What is that?" asked Melody.

"My special rifle, Widow's Kiss. Observe!'

Amelie demonstrates to Melody her amazing sharpshooting skills. She downed all targets in less than 30 seconds!

"Wow!"

Melody tried her shot with her Remington M40. She took all targets down in over a minute.

"Damn..."

"Cheers, love," said Lena. Amelie had just beaten Melody's record of 1 minute.

Meanwhile, Melody tested Lena's piloting skills as they circled around the Homefront Warriors perimeter. Chris saw the chopper flying around. Five minutes later...

"We could definitely use a pilot for this mission."

"Happy to be on board, Melody."

Back inside the bunker, Chris stood, waiting for his daughter.

"How'd it go?"

"Amelie beat my record! She took every single target down in less than 30 seconds!"

"Impressive! No wonder Los Angeles got cleaned of the duplicate vermin. Our mission, Operation Iron Dragon, will commence shortly, Mel. Have your team ready. We're about to show these duplicates that no matter where you're from, we all bleed the same color. I'm joining you for this mission."

"I can finally see my hero in action."

"Hey, now. I may have retired, but I still have a soldier in my blood. Let's go."

Chris and Melody left the bunkers, unknown to them that they were being watched. Inside a building now called Ultratech, a female cyborg, ARIA, was watching from behind the scenes.

"Melody Jones... An impressive human. She would be perfect for her evolution."


	11. Chapter 5: The Third Degree

Love & War 6: Replicants

Chapter 5: The Third Degree

"I would not want to be you today."

 _"After 10 years with the Special Forces, Ben Ferris decided it was time for a raise, so he went where the money is: Company espionage. The only thing bigger than his ego was his talent, and before long, he landed a contract on the world's most powerful company. That's when Ben met his better. ARIA destroyed his frail body, but even she could see that his skills are valuable. Ben was submitted to an experimental program called "Project Cinder." Using alien DNA, his genetic code was changed forever turning him into a being of pure, uncontrollable plasma energy. ARIA constructed a suit which allows Ben to to control his power and unleash it at will. Ultratech has improved on perfection, and Ben became better in every way. Working with ARIA also allows him to show off his skills to the world."_

 _"_ Welcome to the Ultratech private holding facilities, prisoner 1857339," said ARIA. "You have been given a stimulant to awaken you from the effect if the tranquilizer dart. You will be groggy at first. Take a sip of water from the feeding tube in the wall."

Ferris woke up. "Where am I?"

"You are in a cell in an Ultratech facility. There is no escape. Do not be alarmed. You will not injured."

"I don't understand. Last thing I remember was taking a wrong turn down a corridor and..."

"Voice analysis detects that you are lying."

"I'm a Ultratech employee. I've been working as a data analyst for two months and..."

"You were caught committing act of industrial espionage against Ultratech. You are a spy."

Wow. She sees right through him.

"Sucks to be me today. Monday, right?"

"It is Tuesday."

"Fuck! Now what? Do I get to visit the Ultratech torture facility? Because listening to your computerized voice piped into this cell on the crap speaker is torture enough without this A-Bomb of a fucking headache going off in my skull. Remind me to never forget tranquilizer darts again."

Tell me about the Helmand Province raid."

"Come again?"

"I have complete access to your military records."

"What? That's some illegal shit, ARIA! Holy shit! You're breaking the law. That's all classified!"

[recording Epsilon_ . played over speaker] _"Come on! Laws were met to be broken! You think our government follows laws? Or billionaires and corporations? You think warlords have a little book on rules? You're either a wolf or a sheep. And I'd rather be a wolf and eat mutton everyday then feed in grass and get my ass sheared."_

Ben was flabbergasted.

"I also have access to all of your phone conversations. Your cellular provider is a subsidiary of an Ultratech-owned corporation."

"Fuck me..."

"Tell me about the Helmand Province raid. Afghanistan."

"What do you want yo know, darlin? Seems like you got all of the info at your fingertips. Do you even have fingertips?"

"I want to hear your version."

"Ok, whatever. Black Hawks dropped us off on the outskirts of the village. We found our targets. There was a firefight. We neutralized the enemy. Then we hauled ass out of there before thing turned into a soup sandwich."

"Civilians were killed in the process."

"You really gonna hotwash this? An off the books raid? Don't be so damn naive! You think I kept the US Navy rules and regulations in my pocket? My commanding officer slapped me in the back after that mission."

"Chris Jones?"

"Yea, that guy."

"And you don't feel a sense of guilt?"

"For what?"

"The multitude of civilian deaths that went along with those 14 enemy kills?"

"Do you feel guilty for all the people who dies from Ultratech's bombs, guns and bad vaccines?"

"I am not capable of guilt."

"Neither an I. You think it was easy to set up that op? Getting those people to play along and lure those bastard's into the village for that gathering? I helped those people sacrifice their lives for the greater good so the population of that entire province could benefit. I'd do it a hundred times over if that's what it took. The thing is, I've got a buttload of dirt on Trilodyne, the company that hired me to soy on Ultratech. I'll give it all up..."

"Your information is useless."

You haven't even heard..."

"Your contacts were hired by me. Trilodyne is a front for Ultratech."

"You hired me to spy on yourself?"

"I wanted to test you to see how far you've gotten."

"How did I do?"

"Better than my prediction models had projected."

"Great. Now what?"

"Your account at the Banque de Geneve has $18,459,379 euros as of yesterday morning."

"I earned that money. I'm really good at my work. He'll, I'm the best."

"Your ego surpasses your talent. You are wealthier than 99% of humans in this planet. Yet you have a modest lifestyle. You rent an apartment. You lease a car. You have no hobbies."

The money just a symbol."

"Of what?"

Of whether or not I'm doing my job right."

"You have spent your whole life evolving, trying to improve yourself. To become more powerful. It's time to evolve again."

"What do you have in mind?"

*How would you like to strength beyond comprehension? To kill your enemies with impunity? To live above the laws that binds humans to a banal and futile path?"

"You're talking my language now, baby."

"I want you to join me in my struggle. I want you to work for me in my question to uplift the human race. But to do so you must become something more than what you are."

"You mean Project Cinder?"

"Yes. I do not your compliance to proceed, but it would be helpful. I'm offering you a the chance of a lifetime, something no amount of wealth could purchase."

"I'm all ears."

"The door will open in 30 seconds. Fulgore will escort you down the hall. I will be waiting in the lab."

"Before you go, when's feeding time?"

"Soon you will not have to worry about such mundane things, Ben Ferris."

"Good, cause I'm terrible in the kitchen. I burn everything I touch."

ARIA left and a robot known as Fulgore escorted been to the lab where ARIA was waiting. As time went on, he was submitted to an experimental program, changing his genetic code forever using alien DNA. Hours later, Ben became something else, a fiery bring of pure uncontrollable plasma energy known as Cinder. ARIA made a suit to give Cinder the ability to control his new power at will.

Cinder and ARIA looked out the window, overseeing the events from the outside world.

"I have a important task for you, Cinder."

ARIA shows him the documents of Melody Jones.

"Wow. Quite a babe."

"She is the daughter of your former commanding officer, Chris Jones. She was thought to have been killed years ago, but she survived after her rape and assault. She is now the Commander if the Homefront Warriors."

"I know the conglomerate. But she... What must I do?"

The tournament I conducted will begin in a few days. Observe her but do not intercept her. This young woman evolved beyond human capacity. I wish to learn more about fighting capabilities."


	12. Chapter 6: Operation Iron Dragon

Love & War 6: Replicants

Chapter 6: Operation Iron Dragon

Meanwhile, Chris and Melody joined the Homefront Warriors and Melody's team of female combatants. They travelled to specified locations as to where the duplicates were causing trouble. South Africa, Spain, Cuba, Jamaica, Canada, Afghanistan, Japan and Russia. They eradicated the duplicates by the numbers, but they're weren't that many. Either way, after only a week, they returned to the HW bunker.

"I am exhausted!" Melody exclaimed.

"Take it easy, sweetheart," said Jade. "It's been quite a week for us."

Tanya appeared with Jade's and Tatyana's children. "What's going on?"

"We had just returned from taking care of the duplicates worldwide."

That got Tanya wide-eyed. "No!"

",What's wrong?"

"Not again!"

"Are you thinking your clone has returned?"

"I would hope not."

"So far, there were only regular civilians being copied," said Melody, drinking a bottle of water.

"Are you ok, Melody?"

"I'll live. Dehydration."

The kids hugged their respective mothers.

"I'm glad the kids are safe, but they can't stay with us," Melody warned. "It is too dangerous. Luckily, I have a friend in Japan who can help."

"Who is it?"

"Her name is Momiji, the last maiden of the Dragon Shrine. She loves children."

"I would like to meet this Momiji," said Jade.

"We'll fly to Japan to meet her. Listen, Nina is waiting for me along with Cammy, C. Viper and a old friend, Samus Aran."

"Samus is here?"

"Yes. I must go. Take the children with you. I'll meet you there later."

Melody departs.

"I'm scared, Chris."

"I know, honey. I must received Melody's Livestream early this morning about some company called Ultratech. "

"I wonder what they want."

"Not sure. Come on kids. On to Japan!"


	13. Chapter 7: Target of Interest

Love& War 6: Replicants

Chapter 7: Target of Interest

Melody meets with Samus, Sonya, Cassie, Amelie, Lena, Sheva, Jill Cammy and c. Viper in a comm room

"Ladies, what's going on?"

Samus activates the big screen. "We've got information about Ultratech. It was founded in 1948 by Ryat Adams as a megacorporation. ARIA, his successor, has run the company since 1989. Adams was an industrialist. He created ARIA to be the perfect leader. Undergoing decades of training and problem-solving, her cybernetic mind surpasses all human concepts. ARIA has three different mechanical drones that she can upload into in order to take presence in the physical world, booster, blade and brass drones."

"What are those?"

"ARIA, in my eyes, is the perfect weapon," said Nina. "Looking at her design, inside of her knees are shotguns, and her calves are grenade launchers."

"Damn!"

"The booster drone has mechanical wings for flight," Sonya explains. "The blade drone gives her access to sword like appendages which attach to her arm, giving her a blade extension and the brass drones gives her a large piece of ambiguous mechanical equipment that attaches to her chest like armor, and here's the scary part: it opens up to reveal a Sonic cannon inside."

"Oh shit."

"More, she sees us human beings as frail and complacent in our natural state. Her main purpose is to uplift humanity to further test our conditioning, like handling everyday things and more."

"That doesn't sound so bad," said Cassie.

"Well, she created this tournament in order to test our style of combat," Melody said.

*Maybe so, Melody," said Jill. "But she created this tournament, and this is why we asked you here, because you, Melody Jones, are her target of interest."

Melody couldn't believe what she heard. "Why me?"

"She knows of your history of saving Earth," Sheva replied. "Remember when you helped us stop Wesker from unleashing the Uroboros virus into the atmosphere?"

"Yea."

"And when you best up Shinnok just like my dad did?" Cassie asked.

"You have evolved beyond mere mortals, Melody," said Amelie. "That's why she created this tournament. She wants to test you, seeing if you are worthy of joining her cause."

"Hell no! I'm not sacrificing this body! I worked too hard..."

"This is why we're here," said Cammy. *You created this faction of fierce female combatants. And now we have a new purpose: Your protection."

Melody knew her reputation for saving Earthrealm would pique the interest of a female artificial intelligence.

"Then I must compete."

"And you know we will be there to protect you. First, go to Japan and be with your family," said Sonya.

"We'll stay in contact," said Jill.

"Thank you, guys." Melody leaves and takes a portal to Japan.


	14. Chapter 8: We Will Protect You

Love & War 6: Replicants

Chapter 8: We Will Protect You

"Well, I guess I've been getting stronger."

 _"Momiji is the apprentice of Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden series) and the last maiden of the Dragon Shrine. Along with her older Kureha, she was raised to become a Dragon Shrine maiden. She was tasked with keeping the ancient relics passed down to the Hayabusa village from the ancient Dragon Lineage and carrying out the shrine maiden's rites and rituals to purify the world of malicious evil forces. Among the relics is the Eye of the Dragon, a jewel said to contain the souls of the ancient Dragons. Unlike Kureha, Momiji was spared the fate of her older sister during the Dark Dragon Blade incident. At the time, Momiji was away from the village on an errand only to come back to a ruined village. She was devastated by the loss of many lives, including Kureha. Momiji began training under Ryu as a precaution and became a skilled kunoichi and for the sake of the Hayabusa village, along with her abilities as the last maiden of the Dragon Shrine."_

Melody took a portal to Japan. She found herself at the Kanzuki estates. Many of her females are there, waiting for her, including Karin Kanzuki herself.

"Welcome, Melody. Your family is expecting you"

Karin led Melody to Jade's room. Her, Chris, Tatyana, Raven, Tanya and the children were inside.

"Hey, guys."

"Greetings, Melody."

"Momiji."

"Melody, the kids seem to like Momiji," said Jade.

"I told you."

"Her story about her maidenship of the Dragon Shrine was impressive," Tanya-Camille said.

"I know. What's going on?"

"Melody, if I may," said Tanya. "We know that Ultratech has targeted you."

"I know. The tournament was designed to lure me out."

"I'm participating as well," said Jade.

"Why?'

"I'm not allowing this infidel to take my daughter away. You need protection. Who knows what this tournament has in store."

"That's why I wanted the kids here, mother. If need be, we'll spar."

"We need to spar with you as well," Tanya said. Tatyana nodded in agreement.

"One at a time, please. I can't handle you all."

"I agree," said Jade. "When does the tournament start?"

"In 3 days."

"Tanya will spar with you first. But we are joining you for the tournament as observers. We need to make sure you come out alive."

Melody nodded and hugged. "Thank you, mother."

"Do not worry, my child. Go on and spar with Tanya."


	15. Chapter 9: Menat

Love & War 6: Replicants

Chapter 9: Menat

Melody and Tanya were sparring when Amelie and Lena approaches them.

"Melody...'

"Ladies, what's up?"

Amelie used her laptop and showed Melody a mugshot of a purple haired female.

"Who's that?"

"This is Menat. According to Master Raven, she's the eyes of the Future. She can predict the future, so to speak. Sources say she's on a quest to spread her master's prophecy of the coming war," Amelie explained.

"Who's her master?" asked Tanya.

"Her name is Rose," Lena responded. "She's a fortune teller from Italy. Menat is from Egypt."

*Why is Menat important?" Melody asked.

"It is believed she can prophesize our not so certain future. To know what future she means by, we must visit her," Amelie said.

"I'll go with you, Melody. We'll spar later."

The four went on a flight trip with Lena piloting Melody's chopper to Egypt to locate Menat. They traveled through the streets until Melody found a tent. She pulls her Beretta out and enters.

"Do you wish to know your future?"


	16. Chapter 10: A Grim Future

Love & War 6: Replicants

Chapter 10: A Grim Future

 _As a protege of Rose, Menat is a young fortune teller hailing from Egypt, but resides in Italy as a work in progress. During the Black Moons crisis, Rose sent Menat on a quest to share her predictions around the world, predictions that only she knows."_

"Are you the one known as Menat?" asked Melody.

"I am, Melody Jones."

"How do you know who I am?"

"Your reputation precedes you, does it not?"

"It does, but..."

"You have conquered great evil in the past, as I have foreseen."

"You foresaw my past?"

"Exactly. I have heard a lot about you, Melody. I also foresaw your arrival."

"Really? What of my intentions?"

"You wish to know where the duplicates are coming from. I must warn you. A sinister being from another world is creating these duplicates, and they are not called duplicates, they are called Replicants."

"Who is this demon?"

Menat waves her crystal ball. Melody saw a gargoyle-like being.

"What the...?"

"Gargos, a being of an Ichorien race, is also known as a Shadow Lord. He is from a astral plane. Long ago, the other astral beings resisted him, but he killed them and stole their powers. The Guardians, good creatures, fled to other dimensions, and sealed the astral plane behind them so no corruption from Gargos could never taint another world."

"Could be the one who's creating these duplicates?"

"If he was, he was doing so to test the endurance of humans. But knowing that there are stronger, more skilled fighters throughout Earth, there will be a time when said fighters will face their own imperfections. Melody, your future is grim as the others. You must prepare for the apocalypse."

"I need you to come with me..."

Menat agreed and went with them to the Kanzuki estates. Menat explained a dire future, one that will force themselves to fight their own imperfections. Believing this to be true, Jade could face her clone. Even worse, Tanya was becoming paranoid. The thought of her clone returning made her faint.

The next day, Tanya woke up at Chris's beach house.

"Are you ok, Tanya?'

"I thought my clone could never return, but this Gargos... I could face my clone again, only this time...

"Don't say such things. If what Menat says was true, then we must prepare. The thing is, we don't know when it'll happen. For now, we must prepare for the tournament."

Jade and Tanya sees Melody and Tatyana sparring. They had just finished.

"The tournament starts tomorrow, Melody," said Master Raven. "I hope you're ready."

"I'm hearing some doubt from you."

"It's what Menat said yesterday that puzzles me. Imagine facing your clone, equally as skilled as you, equal in every way."

"That will be quite a challenge. But it's mother I worry about. If she faces her clone, it'll bring back memories of her as a assassin, memories she should never have again."

"She may have no choice, Melody. Neither will you or me."


	17. Chapter 11: The Secrets of the Tiger

Love & War 6: Replicants

Chapter 11: The Secrets of the Tiger

"I'm afraid your path ends here."

 _"Jago was abandoned as a baby at a secluded monastery in the Himalayas where he was trained by the monks of the Tiger. When he reached adulthood, a fellow warrior, under the influence of a evil force, tried to murder him. But Jago killed him in self-defense. To atone for this sin, he became a hermit, isolating himself in a mountain cave and turning his thoughts inward, meditating on his actions and the guilt he carried from the act. During this time, he was visited by the Tiger Spirit, and it called upon him to destroy Ultratech by entering the Killer Instinct tournament. Why such a thing would ask him to do so without understanding, he became confident in the spirit's wisdom. Unknown to him is that the same Tiger Spirit is indeed the corruption of Gargos. To seek out his destiny, he entered the tournament to find an opponent who is strong enough to purge this corruption in the crucible of combat."_

The tournament has begun and Melody was given her first opponent.

"Melody, your first opponent is from Tibet, named Jago," Master Raven explains. "According to the UN resources, he is a monk who is constantly tortured by some evil spirit and is looking for someone strong enough to purge him of whatever corruption that dwells within him."

"We'll take you there to face him," said Tracer.

"Alright, let's do it."

Melody was sent to Tibet to find Jago. Eventually she found a tiger lair and a man meditating.

"This must be him."

"I know you're there."

"What?"

"Are you from Ultratech?"

"No, I..."

"Prepare yourself!"

Melody fights Jago. Jago possesses mostly Kung Fu techniques, but sometimes he uses untrained moves especially when wielding his katana or kora. He can channel the power of Tiger Spirit to charge his attacks with a golden light and unleash his powerful Endokuken (Think Ryu's Hadoken). Melody possesses CQC tactics combined with many different forms of martial arts, along with Edenian attributes. Jago is devastating up close, but Melody was able to show him her unique prowess of acrobatics, CQC-based takedowns and locks and even her incredible speed. It was enough to overwhelm him and defeated him.

"Such incredible power..."

"As I tried to tell you before, Jago, I am not Ultratech. My name is Melody Jones of the Homefront Warriors."

"You... the vanquisher of evil."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Years ago, an ancient evil plagued this world. I do not know what evil it was, but the sky was red even at night."

"You refer to Shinnok?"

"You defeated him as the Tiger Spirit prophesied."

"Tiger Spirit?"

"It guides me..."

"Tell me more."

Jago explained to Melody of his abandonment as a baby and was raised by the monks of the Tiger. His Order serves the Tiger Spirit, which granted him great powers to battle Ultratech. It threatened his sanity however, but he was able to master it. The uncertainty as of his origins still trouble him. As he bid farewell to Melody, she returned to HW base.


	18. Prologue: Child of Destiny

Love & War 6: Replicants

Prologue: Child of Destiny

"Power is everything."

 _"Jin Kazama is the son of Jun Kazama and Kazuya Mishima. At 15, Jin discovered that Jun was killed, but in actuality, she has gone missing. He sought out Heihachi Mishima and trained under his supervision with the intention of defeating Ogre, who supposedly killed Jun. Several years later, he mastered the combination of Kazama and Mishima styles of combat. Eventually he defeated Ogre in its true form and avenged his mother. Two years later in Brisbane, Australia, he unlearned the Mishima-ryu style of fighting and master the traditional art of Karate. He loathed everything about himself ever since Heihachi's betrayal, his bloodline, the Devil Gene in his blood, everything. His thoughts burned with a desire to end the Mishima bloodline and he managed to defeat both Heihachi and Kazuya after being freed from his capture. After the grueling battles, he took flight. He was overwhelmed by a evil presence and lost consciousness. Immediately he was plagued by recurring nightmares, knowing the Devil Gene was growing stronger. Throughout the fifth King of Iron Fist tournament, he defeated his great grandfather, Jinpachi Mishima, freeing him of his curse. After attaining victory, he made his way to the Mishima Zaibatsu and took the seat as the new CEO. Jin used his newfound military power to descent the world into chaos. The purpose of this was to draw in enough negative energy to make the physical form of a evil entity known as Azazel. It can only be defeated by a person with the Devil Gene. Later he was defeated by Lars Alexandersson. He explained to Lars that the half controlled Devil Gene forced him to start a war with Kazuya. After defeating Azazel, he wasn't heard from again until Raven found him in the desert. The Devil tattoo remained, meaning that he was unsuccessful at freeing himself from the Devil Gene. His disappearance allowed Heihachi to take control the Mishima Zaibatsu again. Now, after being awoken from a coma, Jin's mission to end the Mishima bloodline continues."_

Jin stood on the skyscraper in Los Angeles. He received visions of a ancient evil, something's he's never seen before.

"He's coming... and only she can destroy him."

"You refer to Melody Jones?" Asked Lars.

"She possesses immense power to obliterate this evil."

"She will need a alliance," said Alisa. "She cannot face this evil alone."

"Which is why Raven called upon us," said Lee Chaolan. "We will meet up with her in Italy. She has a match with Menat."


	19. Chapter 12: The Shocking Truth

Love & War 6: Replicants

Chapter 12: The Shocking Truth

In Italy, Melody combatted Menat in a friendly match. Melody was intrigued and impressed by Menat's unique style was defeated.

"Are you ok, Melody?"

"Yea. Those legs!"

"Melody, I sense an disturbing presence nearby."

Jin Kazama approaches Melody. "Miss Jones."

Melody looked at him. "You!"

Jin seemed confused.

"You started a war against the world."

"A fact that holds true to conquer a far greater evil."

"So I've heard. Why are you here and how do you know who I am?"

"I believe it is your reputation..."

"Ok, I get it. All Eyes On Me like 2Pac. Seriously, why are you here?"

"I know your father."

Melody was shocked. "You know my father?"

"Long ago, he and his lady friends participated in the King of Iron Fist tournament. He was seeking revenge against the murderer of his parents. I was thought to be responsible, but it was Nina Williams."

Melody suddenly remembered how Nina constantly threatened her family. She defeated her in combat, but Jade wanted to slay her. Melody stopped Jade from reliving her nightmare as one of Shao Khan's personal assassins. There was already blood on her hands.

"He also participated in the Mortal Kombat vs Tekken World Tour. In the final battle, my father Kazuya and myself teamed with him in our devil forms to combat Shinnok, Quan Chi, and my grandfather, Heihachi Mishima.

Melody was taking all this in. Her father the devil? She tried to talk but Jin could sense her growing paranoia.

"My father was the devil?"

"Kazuya injected him with the Devil Gene. After the war, it wore off. If only it was the same with me. As for his lady friends, one in particular, Jade. As a former CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu, I abducted her. Nina and I questioned her about Chris. Later, it was revealed that Nina was the one responsible for the death of Chris's parents. I interrogated him after we captured him. We came to an understanding that my war against the world was for naught. And so, Melody, I meet his prodigal daughter. I am here because an ancient evil will make his presence soon. And you are the only one who can stop him."

"Why me?"

"Your Edenian essence within. Your conviction to protect your family. You are Earthrealm's inly hope."

"He is right," said Menat. "I developed a foresight of your war against this evil. Nothing like you've ever seen before."

"You saved this world by slaying a giant demon Black Viper, stopping an virus from being manufactured to terrorists, and now Ultratech is targeting you. Not only them, but the Mishima Zaibatsu as well."

"What do they want with me?"

"A bidding war has begun in an attempt to claim you. They believe your powers could increase their military standing. And as such, if Ultratech wins, they will take your power and subject you with alien DNA. If the Mishima Zaibatsu wins, they will use you as a vector for world domination. More, Shadaloo, led by Bison, wants to use your power control the world, and Gargos wants to use your power to enslave humanity forever."

Melody's body was becoming stiff. Taking all this in, she now becomes the target by multiple corporations.

"Melody?" Menat was concerned of Melody's condition. Melody fainted...


	20. Chapter 13: I'm a Human Being

Love & War 6: Replicants

Chapter 13: I'm a Human Being

Melody awoke in the cot. She was now at the HW bunker. She could hear a ruckus outside. As she stepped out, she could see Chris beating the living shit out of Jin.

"What have you done with my daughter?"

"I told her the truth. Multiple companies have now begun a bidding war at her expense."

"In other words, you're setting her up to have her killed!"

"I am not interested in Melody, but only her alliance with us could stop them."

"You imbeciles could never leave her alone, could you? It's true you're trying to redeem yourself, but you have a lot to answer for. For now, I'll let you live. Away with you."

Jin left. Chris went to check on Melody. She was gone. He then found her in her car, crying. Chris couldn't believe that Melody is wanted by multiple corporations, whether it is to use her as a military tool, or conquer Earth. Regardless, he knows he cannot allow them to take her away, which is an incredibly difficult task.

"Melody?"

"Dad... Why can't they just leave me alone?! I'm a human being, not some war machine! What the hell am I doing? Now I'm in some stupid tournament! Why do I have to be punished?!"

"It's all my fault. If i haven't joined the Homefront Warriors, none of this would be happened. I would've been there to protect you. But I failed. And because of my 20-year cryostasis, you ended up at war where you weren't supposed to be, but yet you saved the world. And now..."

"Dad, it doesn't matter which corporations win. I'm going to die either way."

"Not if I can help it. Besides, don't forget you have friends in high places. I told you before that we will protect you, and damn it, that's what I'll do. I lost you twice. I'll be damned if the third becomes the charm!"

Jade and Tanya came out. "Melody..."

Melody couldn't speak.

"She is completely distraught, Jade. She has way too much weight on her shoulders as is," said Tanya.

"Tanya's right," Chris said. "This is becoming way too much for her. She's only human."

"I know," said Jade. "There's still more for me to learn about her. What have I done?"

"What do you mean?"

"I placed her as general of the Edenian Freedom Fighters. I knew she could do it, but the burden is too heavy."

"Are you saying you're relieving her of her duties?" Asked Tanya.

"I can't allow her to carry such a heavy burden. She's already the commander of the Homefront Warriors. That's more than enough for her. Terrible things have been happening under her feet. I look at her, this woman is our greatest soldier, and it's up to us to protect her. She needs allies now more than ever."

Chris nodded in agreement as Jade approaches Melody.

"Melody, are you ok?"

"I'm not sure if I ever will be, with all the madness going on."

"Listen, Jin told us everything while you were out."

"It was a rather unpleasant experience," said Tanya.

"Mel, as of today, I'm relieving you of your duties as general of the Edenian Freedom Fighters."

"You are carrying too heavy a burden to commandeer two armies," Tanya agreed.

"I will inform Queen Sindel of your situation. In the meantime, your next challenge is in Ireland against Nina Williams."

"I can't believe she murdered dad's parents."

"She has still to answer for that crime, but as of now, she joined us out of necessity. Go on, my child, and may the Elder Gods watch over you.


	21. Chapter 14: Once Bitten

Love & War 6: Replicants

Chapter 14: Once Bitten...

The next day, Melody traveled to Ireland to meet with Nina for the match. When she found her, she was on the ground.

"Nina!"

Melody checked her pulse. She's alive, but someone beat the hell out of her. And that someone was right behind her.

"Welcome!"

She turned around and dodges a punch. What she saw was... Nina's Replicant! She looks exactly like Nina except her skin is sickly green color and has a green aura around her.

"You will serve Gargos!"

"I don't think so."

"Time to die!"

Melody fights the Nina Replicant. Just as Melody suspected, this Nina has exactly the same moveset as the original Nina. Melody was able to defeat her. The Replicant disappeared.

"Hang on, Nina. You're safe now." Melody takes a portal back to the bunker with Nina in her arms.


	22. Chapter 15: I'm Coming For You

Love & War 6: Replicants

Chapter 15: I'm Coming For You

"Everything can be hacked... and everyone."

 _"One of the most notorious hackers, Sombra, (Spanish for" Shadow") uses information to manipulate those in power. Long before she took the moniker, "Sombra", Olivia Colomar was among the thousands of children who were left orphaned in the aftermath of the Omnic Crisis. With much of Mexico's infrastructure destroyed, she survived by utilizing her natural skills of hacking and computers. After she was taken in by Mexico's Los Muertos gang, she aided it in it's self-styled revolution against the government. They believed that rebuilding Mexico would only benefit the richest and influential instead of those in need of assistance. After many of her conquests, she became extremely confident in her abilities, but she was one day caught in a web of a global conspiracy, one that forced her to erase her identity and went into hiding. Reemerging as Sombra, she was determined to uncover the truth of the conspiracy and launched a series of hacks and her exploits earned her no shortage of admirers, including Talon. She joined Talon and contributed to its massive cyberattacks against corporations with strong ties to their governments. Their efforts invited a popular revolution in Mexico against LumétlCo and breached security of Volksksya Industries, the manufacturing arm of Russia's anti-omnic defense."_

Meanwhile, inside a screen room, a young purple-haired female with her left side shaved had eventually discovered Widowmaker's location.

"Homefront Warriors?"

Sombra looked into the Homefront Warriors' records. It was led by Melody Jones.

"Interesting."

She then looked into Melody's records. Sombra was indeed intrigued. She even noticed her armband.

"So, Melody. Earth's most powerful soldier."

A individual looking like death approached her.

"Reaper, Widowmaker has traveled 60 years into the past and has merged an alliance with this woman." She shows him Melody's mug shot.

"Where can we find her?" Reaper asked.

"She's not from this world. A dimensional rift opened by Tracer, if I can hack into Melody's armband, I can open the rift and I will find this Melody, and use her to get to Widowmaker."

"There are other corporations, the Mishima Zaibatsu, Ultratech and Shadaloo that want her powers."

"I'm concerned. All three companies are in a bidding war to claim Melody. I have an idea..."

Sombra researched all three companies and began hacking into their security protocols.

At the Mishima Zaibatsu, Heihachi saw Sombra's face.

"Greetings, Mr. Mishima. I am Sombra of Talon. You are currently targeting a young female soldier to claim her powers. You, Ultratech and Shadaloo are in for a downfall! Your security protocols are now obsolete!"

"You insolent fool!" Heihachi was pissed.

"What madness is this?" ARIA was flabbergasted.

"A hacker?," M. Bison was furious.

"Bottom line, your obsession with the soldier ends now! Melody Jones is no prize to collect. Call off this godforsaken tournament!"

"Never," all three said in unison.

"Suit yourselves. Everything you built will fall! Talon will rise again! And all three of you will fall at our feet, unless you remove Miss Jones from your so-called crusade. You started this war against her, and now you have a war with us! And Miss Jones, if you're watching this, these infidels are no longer your problems. I only have one request: Deliver Amelie LaCroix aka Widowmaker to me. In doing so, you will be greatly compensated and be granted a position with us. Failure to do so, and I'm coming for you. You and I will meet. I cannot wait to see who Melody Jones really is, and test her powers. I do not need your powers, I only need Widowmaker. She betrayed us! She botched her operation. If you assist me, I will assist you, but if you do not cooperate, not only will I finish Ultratech, Mishima Zaibatsu and Shadaloo, but you as well! Adios!"

In a hideout somewhere far from Talon's hideout, there other women were listening in.

"Sombra just started a war in another world," said D'Va.

"And Melody was caught in the middle," said Pharah.

"We need to infiltrate talon and get access to this portal. Melody needs help.'

Symmetra agreed, "I can stop security easily while you two search for access."

D'Va looked at Melody's mug shot. "Hang on, Melody. Backup's on the way."


	23. Chapter 16: We Must Come Together

Love & War 6: Replicants

Chapter 16: We Must Come Together

At the Kanzuki estates...

"Ladies and gentlemen, I just saw a YouTube Livestream from Melody Jones herself. As you all saw, Sombra of Talon is planning a war. There's a problem. She's from another world. Recently, Melody was targeted by these companies, but Sombra may have solved this problem but created a even bigger one. A war against all three companies!

"I thought Melody was the target," said Chun-Li.

"It appears that the companies have just called off the crusade, but Talon wants this woman."

Karin shows everyone Widowmaker's mug shot.

"She recently joined us another world. Listen, Melody still needs our help after her paranoia according to Jade. She still feels she's being wanted by these companies. She must know that she's doesn't have to worry, but we are allies and we are her friends. We must come together."

Ryu, Ken, C. Viper, Sakura, Zangief, Cammy, Laura, Menat, R. Mika and Rashid nodded in agreement.

"Our Tekken allies are waiting for us. We need to meet up with Melody. If Talon wants war, and Widowmaker, they'll have to get through us."


	24. Chapter 17: Kan-Ra

Love & War 6: Replicants

Chapter 17: Kan-Ra

"Lost Humanity."

 _"Cursed to rot after a failed assassination attempt on his sovereign over 2000 years ago, Kan-Ra endured for centuries by constantly balancing the curses he places on himself with the boons provided by dark magic and artifacts. His solitary goal is to gain knowledge that will grant him absolute power over all of mankind. After being imprisoned by Maya's order hundreds of years ago, an attack on her City by Ultratech released him into the world by accident."_

Inside a hidden emporium, Kan-Ra was seeing the events taking place.

"They were targeting a certain Earthrealm female, but now a war is about to take place," he said.

"Of Course," said the necromancer Quan Chi. "The prodigal daughter of Chris Jones. And the one who defeated Shinnok long ago and the one who saved my once called revenants."

"Her power would do well in the coming of Gargos."

"When the war begins, we will unleash Gargos and Earthrealm will crumble before him. His Replicants will destroy all competition."


	25. Chapter 18: Jade's Request

Love & War 6: Replicants

Chapter 18: Jade's Request

Meanwhile in Edenia, Jade met up with Queen Sindel at her chamber.

"Your highness..."

"Jade, my dear! Are you alright?"

"I am but it's Melody I'm worried about."

"Is she ok?"

"Ultratech is not the only company that wants her powers, but the Mishima Zaibatsu and Shadaloo as well."

"This is most troubling."

"What is troubling, mother?" Said Princess Kitana who just arrived.

"Melody is in serious trouble."

"What must we do?"

"I am here to ask you, your highness, if you allow me to reinstate myself as general of Edenia."

"Melody already has shown great leadership," said kitana.

"That's because I laid that burden on her without realizing the consequences. Her fatigue level is at an all-time high. And with this tournament going on, I fear that fatigue will overwhelm her, and it did when Jin Kazama encountered her and told her of Chris's involvement. That's why I'm requesting to remove her from this position so I can aid her in the coming storm."

"We have been monitoring Melody for some time," said Sindel. "You were always a respected general, Jade, but if it's to depressurize Melody of this fatigue, I will gladly have you as general again. Does Melody approve?"

"Yes. I've never seen her so distraught before. She cannot perform well with two armies at her disposal. Being a Commander is hard enough, but Commander and General fight together, it will help rejuvenate her conditioning."

"I have already given Jemarcus a position of lieutenant. Let him and know of your situation. We will aid Melody in any way we can."

"Thank you, your highness."


	26. Chapter 19: A Failed Deal

Love & War 6: Replicants

Chapter 19: A Failed Deal

At the Mishima Zaibatsu, Heihachi, still furious over a security breach courtesy of Sombra, contacts ARIA.

"Heihachi Mishima, you have some nerve to contact me."

"ARIA, we are both victim of this security breach. We need to discuss a plan to take care of this problem."

"I am not interested in your hair-brained scheme. My only focus is Melody Jones."

"She is no longer our concern."

"Talon doesn't exist, you imbecile!"

"Is that so?" Sombra returns. "I am here..."

Outside, Sombra has relocated to a hideout in Mexico.

"Where are you?"

Sombra's connection was cut off.

In Mexico...

"Those idiots won't know what hit them. Time for phase 2. Find Melody."


	27. Chapter 20: Corporate Warfare

Love & War 6: Replicants

Chapter 20: Corporate Warfare

At Shadaloo, m. Bison makes a announcement

"Dolls,we have an upcoming war against gas once again. But this time, the Mishima Zaibatsu has failed to make a deal with Ultratech and now the fool Heihachi Mishima now wants war against Ultratech, all the while we are at war against the Zaibatsu. All three of us are at war to claim this young lady, Melody Jones. The most powerful soldier on Earth. But with other companies ready to tear each other apart, we will prove to the world that we are the most dominant. We will destroy Ultratech and the Mishima Zaibatsu!

Everyone cheered as they waved their rifles in the air.

Meanwhile in the HW bunkers, Melody was researching the three companies.

"Aw, shit."

Melody finds Widowmaker cleaning her rifle.

"Amelie, do you know someone by the name of Sombra?"

Amelie looked at her. "Sombra? She's here?!"

"She's looking for you."

"To kill me, no doubt."

"More like bringing you in. I don't know who Sombra is, but I just learned that that these companies are off my ass. I can finally get some work. Listen, I am not bringing you in. We will take care of Sombra..."

"Please, don't kill her..."

"No, Amelie, I will meet her and bring her in for questioning."

"Amelie?"

Melody turned around to see three women.

"Who are you three?"

"I am Hana Song aka D'Va, and this is Fareeha Amari, aka Pharah & Satya Vaswani aka Symmetra. We know about you, Miss Melody Jones, and we know about the impending war. We are here to help."

"Really? I like your tattoos on your face. What are you, ?"

"I'm a gamer, Pharah is a security captain whose commitment to duty runs in her blood."

"Is that so?"

"I am honored to meet you, Melody," said Pharah. "No doubt you need protection against these fiends."

"Even if they are not targeting me anymore, I still do and so does my family."

"I am light-bending architect," said Symmetra. She demonstrates to Melody her unique constructs."

"Amazing! You can bend reality?"

"In order to create a better world."

"You three are so in!"

"Come with us, Melody, I gave something to show you."

D'Va shows Melody's her mech, a pink machine designed to compliment her gaming skills. It contains two powerful fusion cannons and boosters. Melody was impressed."

*I gotta get me one of those..."


	28. Chapter 21: It's Time to Strike

Love & War 6: Replicants

Chapter 21: It's Time to Strike

In a villa in Monaco, Lili, Asuka, and many Tekken heroes were discussing the upcoming storm.

"This tournament is out of control," said Hwoarang. "What if we face our clones?"

"That is a possibility," Raven said. "My wife is part of Melody's team. We need to back them up."

"This is why we're here," said Lili. "Melody needs our help."

"And we are here to do it," said Julia.

"Listen," Asuka added. "Lili, Christie, Josie, Katarina, Alisa and myself are ready to strike."

"I'm ready to tear it up," Paul said.

"As are we," Marshall and Steve said together.

"Listen, Melody gave me a report on Nina. She met her clone," said Raven. "Melody found Nina unconscious."

"That means these Replicants are coming for us," said Josie.

"Then we are coming for them," lili said.

"Then it's time to strike. First, we need to meet with Karin in Japan. If they want war, we'll give it to them."


	29. Chapter 22: Chinatown

Love & War 6: Replicants

Chapter 22: Chinatown

"I've got a friggin dragon..."

 _"A spunky fashion design student and young martial arts teacher from the Chinatown section of San Francisco, California, Kim Wu is the inheritor of the dragon spirit known as Yeouiju, who has been passed down from her mother's family line for two thousand years. Called upon by the dragon to make the last stand against Gargos, she began to spearhead a fearless resistance to the demon and his minions across the ravaged Earth, echoing the heroic bravery of her maternal ancestor who first bonded with Yeouiju. With style, strength, agility and the dragon's blessing, Kim Wu flips, kicks, and burn her way through her adversaries, determined to end the reign of Gargos on her own terms."_

 _"_ I will devour you."

" _A Japanese Onryo (Avenging Ghost) who lived during the Sengoku period of Japan. 450 years ago, a band of renegade soldiers led a raid on Hisako's village and her father, a former samurai, is down attempting to stop them. In her rage, she takes up his naginata and took his place, killing many of the enemy troop in the process. Though she too was killed, her sacrifice motivated the other villagers to successfully drive back the invaders. A shrine was erected in her honor, where she was laid to rest. However, in the present, her grave was disturbed by Ultratech, awakening her spirit. Now, Hisako (Everlasting Child) ventures forth to seek vengeance on those who disturbed her rest."_

Kim Wu grew up in the Chinatown section of San Francisco, California as a half-Chinese, half-Korean, instructed by her uncle in the alley right behind his shop. She was told at a early age that one day she will save the world, but Kim was far more concerned with making it through design school and getting a job in a fashion industry than worrying about potential cataclysms. However, she was told of a young soldier who saved the world from a otherworldly warlord, Shao Kahn, according to legend and his daughter, years later, also saved the world twice over. Intrigued by this revelation, Kim Wu would meet the heroes of Earth, believe they. may be the one who can save the world again. However, everything changed when her uncle passed away, leaving her with an antique box carved with a dragon motif.

"Whats this?"

Contained inside was a pair of nunchaku containing an ancient relics, the dragon spirit, Yeouiju. It bonded with Kim just in time when someone approaches her. It was Jago in his evil shadow form sent by Gargos.

"Jago?"

"Die child!"

Fierce combat ensued. This was Kim's opportunity to test herself with her newfound weapon. It saw her through the battle. Thee demon disappeared. She was then visited by the real Jago.

"Please tell me you're not a demon," said Kim.

"I am not," he assured her. "I seek an alliance. There is a newly formed alliance in the coming invasion of Gargos."

Before Kim could answer Jago was suddenly drawn into a portal, only to return some time later on the verge of death. But he was not alone. Kim's Replicant showed herself. Kim managed to defeat the twin. She was then teleported to an ancient temple in an African desert, which served as the lair of the nefarious sorcerer Kan-Ra.

"Greetings, Kim Wu."

"Kan-Ra..."

"I see you possess the Astral relics from your Replicant. I ask of you for a even trade, the relics for the potion to revive Jago."

Kim Wu never liked to be put in a predicament, but seeing as how Jago is dying, she agreed. She returned home with the elixir.

"I hope this works."

She administered the elixir, which revived him successfully.

"What happened?"

"You were lifeless... somewhat. Listen, I accept your offer to join you."

"I thank you, Kim Wu, but first, you must find Melody Jones in Los Angeles."

"Melody?"

"Her strength is incredible. I had visions of her war with a demon known as Black Viper. She seeks more allies."

"When I find her, she can count me in."


	30. Chapter 23: The Guardian's Request

Love & War 6: Replicants

Chapter 23: The Guardian's Request

As kim Wu was on her way to los Angeles to meet with Melody, she was ambushed by a ghost.

"Who are you?"

"I am Hisako. I seek those who disturbed my eternal rest, Ultratech."

"I heard of them. What happened to you?"

Hisako explained her sacrifice, defending her father's honor and her village that was ransacked by soldiers centuries ago. Ultratech invaded the graveyard where she lay.

"Now, Kim Wu, I wish to test your strength."

"Let's make this quick. I am to meet somebody."

"Melody Jones?"

"You know her?"

"I had visions of her unquestionable bravery. Let us see if you possess that same bravery."

Kim battled Hisako. This was not a violent match as Hisako would not want to kill Kim Wu as she is not the one she sought revenge on. Kim Wu defeated her.

"Impressive, Kim Wu. You have passed the challenge."

"I always ace tests."

"Perhaps so, but you will need much more courage to defeat Gargos. I sense Melody is seeking more allies in the coming invasion. Go now, time is running out."


	31. Chapter 24: The Ice-Man Cometh

Love & War 6: Replicants

Chapter 24: The Ice-Man Cometh

"Light alone is harmless, but focused light is the most powerful force in the universe."

 _"Glacius is an interstellar warden who came to Earth to retrieve alien technology humanity itself is unprepared to use. But Earth has come under assault by the demon Gargos. Glacius believes that there are allies combatting on ongoing situation with the Replicants of Earth's inhabitants. Knowing this, he attempts to ensure its survival, driven by chivalry to protect the young species with potential for greatness."_

As a galactic marshal, Glacius hunts down those who have violated any of the "88 Decrees"of the Alliance of Worlds. His race are powerful beings with an ability to bend dimple molecular structure to their will, encasing their relatively defenseless bodies in all manner of protective shells. This gives them an ability to adapt to environments easily and turn local resources from any planet into native forms of offense and defense, allowing them to move from planet to planet, and thus always with a means of besting their quarry.

Glacius came to Earth when his ship was attacked by technology humanity should not access. His ship crashed in Antarctica. He adapted to ice immediately by creating a protective shell when the previous one he had was destroyed and sets off to find those responsible for the fake signal and attacking his ship. During his travels, he observed the humans. He soon discovered that their technology was corrupted, in which he believes is s serious violation of the 88 Decrees. He soon learned of the Killer Instinct tournament orchestrated by Ultratech, but upon further analysis, it was made to lure out a certain human. Glacius discovered that that human was none other than Melody Jones of the Homefront Warriors. He studied Melody's credentials, and was intrigued that she possesses powers far beyond human comprehension. He also believes that she was chosen as the key to saving Earth as she had done in the past. With this new knowledge, Glacius will observe Melody from a distance, acertaining that she would mistake him for an enemy. He also knows that their are allies joining her cause in eradicating Gargos's onslaught.


	32. Chapter 25: Combo & Orchid

Love & War 6: Replicants

Chapter 25: Combo & Orchid

"You think you got what it takes to beat the champ? Come on!"

 _"Tyler-Johnson Garrett, better known as TJ Combo, resorted to illegal cybernetic implants to defend his world championship title. When discovered, he was dstripped of his title and his world crumbled. Determined to prove himself and regain glory, he tips outs his cybernetics and returns to the fray."_

"One step closer to flushing out Ultratech."

 _"Paranoid, unstable, and disavowed from her agency, Orchid, sometimes called Black Orchid in tribute to her dark beauty, is determined to carry out her crusade against the dismantled organization, Ultratech. In war-torn Eastern Europe, she sets out to build an underground network that will prove Ultratech is still active."_

A week later, Orchid, who was banished from her agency due to her instability and paranoia, formed a new group called The Disavowed. Her, TJ Combo, Jago, who happened to be her half-brother and Maya, the last remaining member of the secretive cabal of monster hunters called the Night Guard, were inside a hideout somewhere in Eastern Europe, discussing plans to eliminate Ultratech. Orchid was looking into her laptop. She found that Ultratech made the Killer Instinct tournament and there was a bidding war from Shadaloo, the Mishima Zaibatsu and Ultratech to claim Melody Jones, Commander of the Homefront Warriors. Recently, their security protocols werehacked by Sombra of Talon. She searched for the Talon website but no website associated with Talon exists, leaving her to wonder if the terrorist organization exists at all.

"They targeted this woman, but now, Talon has a war with them," said Orchid.

"Why her?," TJ asked.

"She possesses powers I cannot simply explain. She has a long list of allies, including her father, Chris Jones."

"I heard of this woman. She saved the world long ago." said Maya.

"I fought her and she is truly a powerful warrior," Jago added.

"If we are to rid the world of Ultratech, we need to find this woman and let her know of our cause here."

"Then let's find her," said TJ.

"We leave for Los Angeles in the morning."


	33. Prologue 2: Sabotage

Love War 6: Replicants

Prologue 2: Sabotage

Chris and Melody were returning home after a meeting with Master Raven at the UN by their private plane. Unknown to them, Sombra appeared behind them using stealth. She began hacking their plane, causing it to malfunction.

"Dad, something's going on!"

"What the...?"

"Jola, Chris and Melody Jones!"

"SOMBRA!"

"(Laughing) Your plane is heading towards one of the buildings in L.A. There's no stopping it."

"What do you want?" Chris asked.

"I want Amelie LaCroix!"

"You bitch!" Melody screamed.

"Adios!"

"Dad, we need to evacuate!"

"Grab the parachutes! We're... stupid bitch! She stole our parachutes!"

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY! THIS IS MELODY JONES OF THE HOMEFRONT WARRIORS! OUR PLANE IS GOING DOWN! I REPEAT, THE PLANE IS GOING DOWN!"

"Not anymore."

The plane began flying normally and Chris took control. Sombra pointed her machine pistol at Melody.

"You will take me to your base, or your sweet angel gets it!"


	34. Chapter 26: Sombra's Warning

Love & War 6: Replicants

Chapter 26: Sombra's Warning

At the Homefront Warriors HQ, Samus and Sheva were speaking to Orchid, Combo, Maya and Jago when the big screen showed Sombra's face.

"Hola, Homefront Warriors! I am now in possession of two of your so-called greatest soldiers, Chris and Melody Jones."

Jade and Tanya arrived watching...

"I've come to you with a simple warning: Bring me Amelie LaCroix, or they face death. You have two hours. When we arrive, you should have her processed for me. If you fail to do so, the Homefront Warriors will fall just like Overwatch! Adios."

Jade was fuming. Her husband and daughter are held hostage, and being used as bargaining chips in exchange for Widowmaker.

"What are we gonna do?" Tanya asked.

"We need to process Amelie, but I have a plan."

20 minutes later, Jade, Tanya and Amelie were awaiting them. Sombra got out of the plane.

"Amelie!"

Amelie narrowed her eyes at the hacker.

"Where's my husband and daughter?" asked Jade.

"Right here."

Chris and Melody were staring at the hacker alongside them was Starfire and Pharah

"How is it..."

"You didn't count on us rescuing the heroes, didn't you?" asked Starfire. "You tried to kill them by tossing them off the plane 5000 feet above the city."

Jade's eyes glowed green and Tanya's eyes were pure white with fire. Sombra was shaking. Tanya only needed one word.

"Run."

Sombra was running as the Edenians were quickly closing in. Tanya teleported in front of Sombra and punched her dead in the face. Sombra was KO'ed. Jade grabbed her by the throat. "Never threaten my family again!" Her voice was full of venom. Chris, Melody and Amelie approached the scared hacker.

"Amelie... please..."

"The web is now spun on you, Olivia."

Melody knelt down and did Sombra's best expression, by pressing on her nose. "Boop!"


	35. Chapter 27: Scared Straight, Pt 1

Love & War 6: Replicants

Chapter 27: Scared Straight, Pt. 1

Chris and the ladies escorted Sombra to the bunkers. They took her into the interrogation room where Master Raven and C. Viper were waiting for them.

"Ladies, thanks for waiting."

Master Raven gave Sombra a deathly look.

"Alright. We're going to do something different. Melody, have you seen Scared Straight?"

"All episodes."

"Then you, Tanya, Tatyana, Pharah and Ms. LaCroix herself, will give this goon a prime, unadulterated example of what happens when you mess with my family and friends! See if you can get as much info out of her as you can."

All women gave Sombra a deathly look.

"Keep the room clean and have fun. I have pressing matters to attend to with my wife."

Chris left the room. Sombra's fucked...


	36. Chapter 28: Scared Straight, Pt 2

Love War 6: Replicants

Chapter 28: Scared Straight, Pt. 2

"Alright, Sombra. That stunt you pulled with me and Dad, was you purposely trying to kill us?" Asked Melody.

"Chica, that was not my intention at all..."

"BULLSHIT!" Pharah slammed her fists on the table. "You wanted them dead so Talon could start a war in this world. We are already at war!"

"Tell us, Olivia!" Tanya demanded. "Why are you here?"

"Amelie..."

"I no longer concern you!," said Amelie venomously. "You and Talon stole everything from me! My life as a Ballet dancer, my marriage, EVERYTHING!"

Sombra almsot pissed herself at the deadly venom being spat at her. Tanya showed Sombra her flaming hand. "You better answer my question now! Why are you here?"

Sombra answered, "I'm... Here... to claim Amelie..."

"She only wants me because I botched an assassination mission. They forced me to kill without emotion. The lives I took..."

"You're just as disgusting as Shadaloo," Viper exclaimed.

"Even more so than the Mishima Zaibatsu," Raven added.

"What do you chicas want from me?"

Tanya grabbed Sombra by the throat. "Is it true your group is planning another war against us when we already have a war going on?"

Sombra can feel the intense heat around her neck as Tanya increased the temperature.

"Answer the woman!" Pharah demanded.

"Yes... But Talon doesn't exist in this world, not yet. Neither does Overwatch." Sombra was crying as she answered.

"What is this Overwatch?" Master Raven asked.

"It was a global conglomerate much like the Homefront Warriors. It was founded 30 years ago not in this world, not yet. There was a crisis called the Omnic."

"What is this "Omnic?" asked Melody.

"The Omnic was a decade old war between humans and robots. These robots were created by the company called Omnica Corporation. They built factories called omniums, governed by self-improving software algorithms. But they were shut down due to fraud. Several omniums mysteriously activated and built armies of military grade omnics, with no Mercy or remorse against the world. Russia was the first to be affected. They created giant mechs to combat the crisis. Other countries had to makes their solutions. In the future, the United States would have created the SEP, the Soldier Enhancement Program. But it wasn't enough. That's where Overwatch came into play. The United Nations developed Overwatch as a small task force. They were able to destroy nearly all Omnics."

"Who were the members of Overwatch?"

"Tracer, Ana Amari, the founders Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison. He was thought to have been killed by Reyes at the Swiss Headquarters, but he survived, as Soldier: 76. As for Reyes, he was an agent of Blackwatch, a covert op system for Overwatch. He was a trainer there. He became jealous of Morrison's popularity, and as a result, close friends became enemies. Some say he was killed in a explosion, but his genetic makeup changed, thanks to Moira, a disgraced scientist. He was no longer Gabriel Reyes, he was called Reaper. Since Overwatch's fall, a new crisis is happening again. The second Omnic Crisis."

"And what of Talon?"

"It was a terrorist organization that was established before Overwatch's fall. There are several leaders: Akande Ogundimu, codenamed Doomfist, and I already explained Moira and Reaper."

"What is your role with this Talon?" Tanya asked.

"I'm a hacker."

Sombra demonstrates her holographic key buttons.

"I wonder how you do that," Melody said curiously.

"Sombra is not just a catchy name. When I was young girl in Mexico, I learned how to hack. My people lost everything during the Omnic Crisis. I began blackmailing people. I joined this group called Los Muertos to help rebuild Mexico."

"You don't strike me as a terrorist, Olivia," said Melody.

"I only joined Talon for my own protection."

"Why?" Pharah asked.

"I uncovered an conspiracy that forced me to erase my existence. I was scared for my life."

"You never told me any of this," said Amelie. "You took part in the assassination of Katya Volskaya."

"I never planned on killing her, chica. Though, I did show her information about her making deals with the omnics to blackmail her."

"You blackmail people for a living?" asked Tatyana.

"No. Since Widowmaker botched an assassination mission, it was my duty to find her. Now, I'm stuck here..."

"You brought this yourself when you tried to kill Chris and Melody!" Tanya exclaimed.

"I know what I do is wrong, and I realize my hacking could be used for good."

Jade walked in. "In order to make right, Olivia, we could use your help. I know Talon will looking for you and make you pay for your betrayal."

Sombra sat up. "Are you sure, chica?"

"We have a war going on. All I ask is if you aid us in ending it."

Jade lends a hand. Sombra smiled and accepted.

"Whatever this conspiracy you uncovered long ago, we can protect you as well, though you are not from this world."

"No matter the origin, it seems we all have the same goals, saving Earth."

"First," Melody began. "Trust is earned."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, chica."


	37. Chapter 29: Together Again

Love & War 6: Replicants

Chapter 29: Together Again

After the interrogation with Sombra, Jade and Melody were talking in the hallway.

"Melody..."

"What's wrong, mom?"

"I feel like I'm neglecting the children. Since this whole thing started, we had then hidden away."

"Mom, we needed to protect them. To be honest, I feel the same way. Which is why we need to spend time with them while we can. I would recommend meditation to ease your mind."

"That's a good idea, Mel."

They went to the twins room. They were crying.

"Raven-Jade, Tanya-Camille, I'm... so sorry... I..."

Raven-Jade hugged her mother. "We thought we lost you."

"You can never lose me, sweety."

"How's Chris Jr.?" asked Melody.

"Dad is with him now," Tanya-Camille replied. "Momiji had been good to us."

"Where is she?"

"She's getting dinner for us. Will you stay with us?"

"Absolutely, dear. I'm sorry for neglecting you two."

"We understand. War can take you away from the good things in life. That's how it was with dad."

"Listen," Melody began. "Mom and I were just talking about you guys. In order to ease your minds, you should meditate with me."

Jade and the twins agreed. The four began meditating on the bed. An half-hour later, Momiji returned with fried chicken and fish.

"Momiji."

"What's going on?"

"Mom and I wanted to spend time with them."

"Would you like to join us for fried Chicken and fish?"

"Sure! I need to get my dad first." Melody leaves and entered Chris jr.'s room.

"And that, son, is how you do it. Mix up your offense and defense and you should be fine."

"Melody!"

Chris Jr. hugs her older sister.

"What's going on?" Chris asked.

"Mom is with the twins and eating dinner."

"I thought I smelled fried chicken."

Melody laughed. Chris joined them. The family was together again. And Jade couldn't be happier.


	38. Chapter 30: The Meeting in Edenia

Love & War 6: Replicants

Chapter 30: The Meeting in Edenia

A few days later, Jade and Tanya attended a meeting in Edenia. Sindel as well as Mileena of Outworld were discussing the dire situation in Earthrealm.

"these so-called Replicants are about to invade Earth," said Sindel. "Jade already took the position of general, a position our Earthrealm hero Melody once had, because of the heavy burden she took leading two armies."

"And Jemarcus took the lieutenant spot," said Tanya.

"As he should. Mileena, what is your take on this crisis?"

"My main concern is Outworld, but since Melody is already at war, but I'm putting it aside for the time being."

"I understand you and Kotal Kahn are still at war."

"He stole my throne. I will have his head."

"Mileena, we can seriously use your help," said Jade. "Melody is seeking more allies in this war. She cannot fight it alone."

"I'd like to test Melody and see if she is indeed worthy of protecting Earthrealm."

"You're not still angry at Chris for defeating Shao Kahn?"

"I've learned to accept it, but that doesn't mean I won't fight him for it."

"But you will not kill him, Mileena."

"Who said anything about killing him? Melody will have my head too."

"Unlike us, she's not one to kill for any reason," said Tanya.

"But only if the situation requires it, but I find the likelihood of that happening is small."

"So, our next move?" Sindel asks.

"We find Li Mei in Outworld. She rescued Chris long ago from Tanya."

"Ah yes. My clone abducted him thanks to the Black Dragon. If it weren't for Li Mei, Chris would surely had been dead."

"And I will report to Sonya Blade. Kitana is there at the Refugee Kamp. I assume Melody's female allies are as well."

"Then we will take our leave for Outworld," said Jade.

"Go now, ladies, and may the Elder Gods watch over you."


	39. Chapter 31: Ambush At Sun Do

Love & War 6: Replicants

Chapter 31: Ambush At Sun Do

Jade, Kitana, Mileena and Tanya entered Sun Do bia portal from Edenia. They began searching for Like Me when they were ambushed by... their Replicant clones! Kitana in her MK Deadly Alliance primary skin, Tanya in her MK Deception skin, Mileena in her MK Deception skin and Jade in her MK Shaolin Monks skin.

"Tanya! We meet again."

"You! But how?"

"I'm everywhere you wish to be. Me and my new friends were created by Garhos himself. He has arrived to take over all the realms.'

"I don't think so!" Jade exclaimed.

"Look at you," said Replicant Jade. "A fragile shell of your former self, having children by that fool Earthrealmer. You killed for Shao Kahn years ago."

"A life I left behind."

"Not for long after I kill you."

Both Jades fight. Master Raven was right all along. There would be a time where Jade would fight her clone. And this was the time. They both possess the same fighting style, which would be difficult. But Jade remembered what Melody told her. "The life of a assassin is beyond you. You are better than that." That thought empowered her as she landed her patented Eclipse Kick. Meanwhile, Mileena was fight her clone.

"What happened to you, Mileena?," asked Replicant Mileena. "You were created by Shang Tsung to replace Kitana. Now you side with her and her harlots?"

"I've evolved since then."

"I will have your throne and Outworld!"

Both Mileenas combat each other. Tanya roundhouses Replicant Tanya into a house. From a distance, Li Mei was watching the battle. She soon realized that they are fighting their Replicant selves. She rushed to their aid as Tanya was down. Replicant Tanya was going in for the kill as Li Mei clocked her in the back of her head. Kitana was successful in defeating her clone while Mileena savagely slaughtered her clone as well. Jade defeated hers but refused to finish her.

"Are you girls alright?" Asked Li Mei.

"We will be," Kitana replied.

"Jade?" Tanya went to her.

"I..."

"Jade, I know Melody told you that your assassin days are over, but..."

"I can't."

"She will take your family and kill them if you don't kill her. Melody will understand."

Jade looked at her fallen clone. She readied her staff with hesitation.

"I'm sorry, Melody."

She stabbed her staff through her clone's head.

"You won't threaten my friends and family."


	40. Chapter 32: You Did the Right Thing

Love & War 6: Replicants

Chapter 32: You Did the Right Thing

The Edenians, along with Li Mei, returned to the HW bunkers to find Melody speaking to Sindel and the ladies. Jade was nervous. She knew not of how to react.

"Melody? Can we talk?"

"I'll be back, ladies."

Melody and Jade went to a secluded area.

"You look uneasy, mother. Are you ok?"

"I will be once I talk to you. The girl went to Outworld to find Li Mei, but we were ambushed, by our Replicants..."

Melody's heart jumped. "You met your clone?"

"More like a monstrosity much like Tanya's. We fought our clones. And..."

Jade was feeling extra nervous.

"I... killer her." Here we go.

"You killed... your clone?"

"I had no other choice! I cannot allow my so-called twin to destroy our family. I'm so sorry..."

Melody held Jade close. "Forgive me, my daughter..."

"Mother, have you forgotten? I told you that if you had no other options in this case, make it count. And you did."

"You are not angry with me?"

"No. You did the right thing. If you allowed her to live, she would've killed all of us. You actually did us a huge favor. If I was in your boots, I would've done the same thing. I love you, mother, and do not feel guilty. Lives are lost everyday on the battlefield. Dad would know."

Jade felt more ar ease with Melody's soothing words. "Thank you for understanding, Melody. I love you, too."


	41. Prologue 3: Security Breach

Love & War 6: Replicants

Prologue 3: Security Breach

Their moment was interrupted by sirens.

"COMMANDER!"

"What's going on?"

"There's been a security breach..."

Gunshots were screams were heard.

"Mom, come with me. There's been a security breach!"

They met with Master Raven, Nina, Menat and other Street Fighter, Overwatch, Resident Evil and Tekken allies.

"What's going on?"

Samus reported, "The Homefront Warriors had been duplicated! Most of our men had fallen already!"

"Where's Dad?"

"He was called upon in Columbus, Ohio. The city fell victim to the Replicants. Civilians were being held hostage!"

Melody was shocked.

"Come on. We need to protect you," said Sheva.

"Ok, let's go."


	42. Chapter 33: Apocalypse in Columbus

Love & War 6: Replicants

Chapter 33: Apocalypse in Columbus

 _Columbus, Ohio_

 _7: 47 PM_

 _Six hours before Melody contacted Chris_

Meanwhile in Columbus, Ohio, Chris and his boys of the Homefront Warriors were called upon to eliminate the Replicant vermin that dominated the entire city. Along with him are Ryu, Ken, Hwoarang, Marshall Law, Steve Fox, Paul Phoenix, Rashid, and Johnny Cage. 6 hours have passed and the city from Downtown to the Eastside were cleared. Now they are at the Westside.

"Chris," Raven contacted him. "There's a hostage situation at the hospital near you. Where are you?"

"We are heading towards a bridge on Broad. We should be there soon."

"Aw, shit! We got more on the bridge," said Johnny Cage.

"I'll get the Javelin," said Chris. "You guys take them out on both sides. I'm gonna try to take out that tank up there."

As Paul was using an Browning M2 HMG, Chris took three Javelins and fired one of them at the tank. He discarded one and tried another shot and it destroyed the tank.

"Clear!"

They rolled on to the hospital where Raven was inside the lobby. Chris entered the lobby.

"Where are they?"

"Second and third floor."

They went to the second floor. Chris equipped his Glock 19 with a suppressor. They serached the room and found one with Karin being held at gunpoint. Apparently she was defeated.

"Drop your weapon!"

The Replicant refused. However, Chris got a good look at the Replicant. Just like the others, he has a sickly green skin and aura.

"What the hell?"

"Chris Jones. Finally we meet."

"You look just like me."

"I am you..."

"A more violent one."

Replicant Chris tossed the unconscious Karin on the ground.

"Time to go. We will meet again. After I kill you, your family is next." He disappeared, leaving Chris shaken.

"You ok?" Raven asked.

"I just met my clone."

"I heard everything. I already informed Tatyana. She'll meet with Jade of this information."

He collected Karin, who woke up."

"Karin, are you ok?"

"Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital. How did you get...'

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Karin, this is the real Chris. The one who captured you was his clone," said Raven.

"Oh no. That would mean Melody is cloned too!"

With that epiphany, they rescued the hostages on the third floor and escorted them outside to their BTR. As they left, Chris couldn't shake the feeling of his clone. What would Jade think, or his children, or even Melody? His thought was interrupted by a incoming message.

"Aye, mate." Kano!

"You..."

"I recently met your clone. Obviously he's much more jolly than you ever were. I believe you met him as well? The kidnapping of that brat Karin was only a setup. The real purpose was to nuke this bloody city to bits. I doubt you'll be able to survive the nuke, chum. (Laughs)"

*Where are you?"

"You'll know soon enough." End of transmission.

"Chris, that nuke is heading towards the Downtown area. Your clone has the bomb," said Paul.

"Then we must stop him," said Steve.

"Let's go."

They found a BTR similar to their speeding down Broad Street. A gunfight occurred between them and Replicant Chris's own version of the Homefront Warriors. It lasted for ten minutes. Hwoarang was Manning the machine gun as they were being chased throughout. Coming close to the Downtown area, the BTR was blocked by several Jeeps. Replicant Chris escaped via teleportation. Chris and his men got out to locate the bomb. A young Mexican woman found the bomb and began diffusing it as Chris was providing covering fire. After the diffusion was completed...

"Thanks."

"You look familiar," she said.

"Wait... Gudelia?"

"Chris? How long has it been?"

"Too long. Who are they?"

"We are the Mexican Guerrilla Forces. You basically saved Columbus."

"We both did."

Chris's armband activates. "Dad..."

"Melody, what's going on?"

 _Homefront Warriors HQ_

"We are under attack!'

The same Homefront Warriors clones have invaded the base. Their leader was none other than Melody's clone!

"My equal is here. Leave her to me!"


	43. Chapter 34: Assault at the Base

Love & War 6: Replicants

Chapter 34: Assault at the Base

 _Inspired by Die Hard_

Gunshots were fired and many security guards were killed. Nina, Amelie, Tracer and Samus joined the fight. Pharah and D'Va fought outside. Melody and her team defended the base well. She knows her clone has arrived.

"We're almost out of the woods, girls!:

"Not so fast, darlin." Kano showed himself from the big screen.

"YOU! How are you still alive?"

"Like you, I'm not that easy to kill, sweet cheeks. Call off your slut army!"

"And why would I do that?"

Kano answered by grabbing the hair of Jade, who was apparently beaten withing every inch of her life.

"MOM!"

The kids see this. Momiji was right beside them.

"You bastard! You better let her go..."

"You don't give the orders around here, Melody! Listen closely, If you want this whore of a mother of yours to live, I suggest you bring your poor excuse of a father of yours to me. Alone."

"Where are you?"

"At your former birthplace, Uganda, you know, where you were raped as a child? Yea, I was the one who started a drug operation there. I even paid the rebels to do whatever they wanted to the children, including you! I didn't think you put out easily by your own father."

Melody couldn't believe it. Her former home is now Kano's hideout. The truth finally came out. Her family in Uganda fell victim to Kano's operations. Her own father was consumed by the drugs. Melody had a sick image in her head of the rebels raping her including her father. Her mother tried to stop them, but she was killed. Her resolve weakened...

"If you fail to do so..."

Kano brings out his knife.

"I will cut your mother, from ear to ear. You have until tomorrow or he'll have another short-lived marriage. Later, bitches!" Kano ended the feed.

Melody's heart was pounding. Her rapist has her mother, and now he wants Chris. The ladies have finished their assault.

"Melody, are you ok?" asked Tracer.

"My rapist has my mother. I need to get in contact with my dad. Excuse me."

Melody left. She went into her private chambers. She fell on her knees and cried. As she got up, she contacts Chris.

"Dad..."

Chris was leaving Columbus with Gudelia via chopper along with their allies. "Melody, are you ok?"

Melody couldn't speak. Instead she gave Kano's transmission to him from her armband. He heard the conversation. His rage increased greatly. Gudelia notices this.

"That son of a bitch has my wife! And now he is located at your former home?"

"Yes..."

"I'll be there, Mel. I'm going to find her and bring her home. How are things at the base?"

"It's too quiet..."

"What do you mean?"

"There are no more gunshots..."

Melody did not finish her sentence as she felt a barrel of a Steyr AUG A1 on her head from behind. Melody froze

"Melody? Mel, talk to me..." The transmission ended abruptly.

"What the hell?"

"What happened?" Gudelia asked.

"Melody's connection was cut. We need to head back to base."

 _Melody's Quarters_

"We are both professionals," said Replicant Melody as she turned off Melody's armband and removed it from her left arm. "But this is personal." She threw the armband down. Melody closed her eyes for a few moments. By instinct, Melody swiped the AUG down and a fight began. Melody pushed her clone out of her quarters and with a scream, Melody lays a few haymakers to the face. Replicant Melody blocked the fourth punch, grabbing her attacking arm, socked her in the stomach and blasted her in the face with her palm, sending her crashing into the ground. Melody winced in pain as her clone has the advantage, kicking her across the face. Meanwhile, Chris contacted Master Raven.

"All of our comm is down, she responded. "I bet her clone did this for a fateful encounter."

"Encounter?"

As soon as he asked, Tatyana heard a ruckus. Her Replicant has arrived."

"Welcome..." Tatyana's fight started as well. Replicant Melody with a sadistic look on her face continued assaulting Melody. She was coughing up blood. Her clone went for another kick but Melody stopped it and tripped her down. She ran for it, but her clone has her Beretta 92FS and shot Melody in her right shoulder. Master Raven took her clone outside and and both used their sword in a unique Soul Calibur fashion. They clashed, Injustice style.

"You're an abomination!" said the real Master Raven.

"Your husband won't think so," her clone disagreed.

They broke the clash, but Master Raven dashed forward and sliced her clone midsection. Her clone fell, torso separating from each other. It disappeared.

"No one threatens my family!"

As Master Raven reentered the base to help the others, Replicant Melody kicked the door inside a boiler room, Beretta in hand. She was looking for Melody. A few moments later, Melody dropped on top of her clone, forcing her to drop the Beretta and the fight continued.

"MOTHERFUCKER, I"LL KILL YOU!" Melody's rage was at a all-time high. Chris and his allies have landed at the base. They entered and saw the bodies of the soldiers. They are all dead. Samus approached him holding her stomach.

"Samus! Are you alright?"

"Yea. You need to find Melody. She is fighting her clone somewhere here."

Chris knew Melody was facing her clone one day as Master Raven predicted after her spar with Melody. Back to the fight, Replicant Melody continued exchanging offense and defense until Melody grabbed her and headbutted her. This stunned her completely. She dropped the Beretta. This was Melody's chance, but she remembered her fight with Nina. She spared the assassin's life. This time, however, was the exception...

 _Melody's Fatality_

Melody could not hold back anymore and pulled out a unique revolver shotgun called the SIX12 from Crye Precisions and shot two projectiles, one on her clone's left leg and the other on her right arm. Both limbs exploded. The shells she used were powerful slugs. She puts the shotgun away and walked up to her clone. She was begging for mercy, but Melody granted her none when she grabbed her head, starting her jaw and her forehead.

"Yippee Ki Yay, Motherfucker!

She twisted the jaw on the left and half the head on the right, similar to Reptile's MKX X-Ray, but with all her strength. She then kicked her down. Chris and Gudelia arrived before the fallen clone disappeared.

"Melody?"

Melody was breathing hard. Her right shoulder was blown off, hence the covering of blood around her. She fell to her knees. Chris grabbed a medkit and placed it on her shoulder.

"I can't... believe it..."

"Melody, it's ok, baby. You're safe now. Here." Chris gave her her armband. "We need to save your mother."

"You have to go alone, dad."

"I know."

Melody's armband activated.

"Melody, it's Tanya. The kids are gone!"

"What?"

"Sombra betrayed us! I knew we shouldn't have trusted that woman!"

"Where did they go?"

"Some guy named Reaper attacked me. Him, Sombra and some woman with the same metal plate like Kano's. They took them. Samus got a read on their location: Uganda."

Melody was even more sickened. It's bad enough that Chris was wanted by Kano, as well as Jade's abduction, and now the kids!"

"Melody..."

"Please, dad. Save our mother. I'm going to save the children. But I need something to get there without detection."

"Melody, you"ll need this." Gudelia gave her stealth camo bandana, something you earn after beating Metal Gear Solid. "Be careful."


	44. Chapter 35: The Disciples

Love & War 6: Replicants

Chapter 35: The Disciples

Credit goes to nadillaandlaprasthefireandice

 _Outworld_

Meanwhile, at a cafe in the Outworld town of Z'ukahrah, a group of youngsters were chilling sipping their drinks. They were hearing reports on Earthrealm, more specifically, the assault of the Homefront Warriors base.

"Aw, shit," said Nash.

"This is bad," said Kristina.

The reports indicated that Commander Melody Jones was responsible for the slayings of her own soldiers...

"What? That's impossible!"

"We need to report to Kotal Kahn," said Riana.

The Disciples visited Kotal Kahn's palace. They bowed to him. Along with him is Erron Black, Ermac and Reptile. They explained the dire situation in Earthrealm.

"This is troubling news," Kotal said. "Melody Jones is unknowingly accused of slaying her own men. When it is in fact her clone responsible. Now, her siblings have been abducted."

"We need to help her," said Nash.

"I am concerned of your aid with her, but Kano has Chris' wife, the Edenain general, Jade, held hostage."

"What must we do?" Kristina asked."

"Report to Edenia. Erron, Ermac, Reptile, aid them in their new quest. I fear Jade's life as well as the children hang in the balance. We need aid from Queen Sindel herself."

The Disciples took a portal to Edenia. They entered Sindel's palace.

"Greeting, Queen Sindel," said Riana.

"Ah, the Disciples. I take it you heard of the situation in Earthrealm."

"We have," Azril replied. "We were sent here by Kotal Kahn of Outworld to request your aid in the war."

"My daughter, Kitana and I are already prepared. We have been monitoring the situation since the beginning. Are you here to help?"

"We are," said Bryan.

"Wow, you sound serious," said Kristina."

"Only when I have to be."

"Come. Kitana is already at the HOmefront Warriors HQ."

 _Homefront Warriors HQ in Earthrealm_

Tanay and Master Raven were holding each other close, crying. Their children were abducted as well. Chris and Raven tried to form a plan.

"Wait until I get my hands on Australian bastard!" Chris exclaimed.

Jemarcus held his close as was Raven.

"Chris, we need to go to Uganda," said Master Raven. Melody will be leaving shortly to rescue the kids."

"I'm going with her," said Tanya.

"Go after me," said Chris. "Kano wants me alone. If he sees you guys, he'll kill Jade and the children."

"Not to worry, love," said Tracer. "Melody's chopper has a new stealth system which turns it invisible and is soundproof. Widowmaker?"

"Sheva and I will set up sniper nests for covering fire."

"And the rest of us are under Melody's command," said Nina."

Chris nodded in agreement. "I hope y'all are ready for this. Uganda will be no more when this is over."

A portal opened. Queen Sindel and the Disciples have arrived."

"Your highness!"

"At ease, my dear. We are about to commence the attack on Melody's command only. I know you must go there yourself to face Kano."

"My wife is in danger..."

"We know," said Nash. "We are the Disciples. I'm Nash, this is Bryan, Riana, Kristina, and Azril."

"Pleased to meet you guys. "You come here to help?"

"We know Melody did not kill her own soldiers," said Riana. "Her clone did."

"I know. But Melody doesn't know that." Chris sighed heavily. "I must go."

They all shook Chris' hand. Tanya and Tatyana hugged him. Chris set off for Uganda.


	45. Chapter 36: Raiden's Annoucement

Love & War 6: Replicants

Chapter 36: Raiden's Announcement

 _Wu Shi Academy_

The Thunder god, Raiden, along with Fujin, was about to give his speech to his allies, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Kai, Sonya Blade, Kenshi and his son Takeda, Scorpion, Sub-Zero and Master Bo' Rai Cho and his student, Li Mei.

"Members of the Shaolin, the Shirai Ryu, the Lin Kuei and the Special Forces. I stand before all of you, because I received an ill omen form Samus Aran. The Replicants have attacked Chris' family and his base. He is on his way to Uganda to confront Kano and rescue his wife, Jade. His daughter and our powerful soldier, Melody, will be there as well to rescue the children. Sonya, I need yo to contact Cassie and Jacqui and have them join Melody in her mission."

"Yes, Master Raiden."

"Scorpion, Sub-Zero, our Tekken and Street Fighter allies will join the battle. Assist them in any way possible. I fear your Replicants will be there as well."

"A clone copy of me," said Hanzo Hasashi, formerly known as Scorpion."

"It is hard to believe," said Kai.

"Now, we will attack, but I will meet up with Melody before she leaves. I will send you all to the Homefront Warriors HQ."

"We are ready, Master Raiden,' said Liu Kang.

'The battle will be joined," said Kung Lao.


	46. Prologue 4: All Eyez On Me

Love & War 6: Replicants

Prologue 4: All Eyez On Me

 _Mishima Zaibatsu_

Heihachi had been watching the events unfold. He knows Melody will be at war in her home country of Uganda.

"It's almost time. Melody will be in Uganda soon. We will commence our assault when she gives command. If you encounter her, be wary of her power."

 _Ultratech_

ARIA was making preparations as well.

"Cinder, it is time. A war will take place in Uganda. Find and collect Melody."

"This will be fun," said Cinder.

"Take Fulgore with you. Let's see if she is as powerful as they say she is."

 _Talon_

"We have the children," said Reaper. "Kano has proven worthy."

"I don't trust him," said Sombra. "Melody will be arriving in Uganda soon with Widowmaker. I'm ready to see what she can truly do against me."

 _Shadaloo_

Bison makes an announcement...

"People, Uganda will soon be a warzone. I know the Mishima Zaibatsu, Talon and Ultratech will make their presence there. This is our time to prove who is the most dominant force in the world, and Melody's powers will be proven useful for world domination."

Balrog, Vega, and the dolls are ready for war.

 _In the skies_

It's time," said Starfire as she immediately heads to the HW HQ to meet with Melody.


	47. Chapter 37: Calm Before the Storm

Love & War 6: Replicants

Chapter 37: Calm Before the Storm

 _Homefront Warriors HQ_

Melody was making preparation for Uganda. She has on her new HW bodysuit. Her hair in a bun. Her right shoulder was still hurting but she has to fight the pain. She then steps into the podium and makes her announcement.

"My fellow Homefront Warriors, I know most of the soldiers are dead by my clone's hand. And I've been accused of it. But Samus cleared my name. Listen, my mother, Jade, has been abducted in my home country of Uganda as well as my siblings and their friends. My father, Chris Jones, is on his way now to confront Kano. I secretly gave him a voice emitter so he can give me a go ahead to commence the attack. I fear however, that Uganda will not be same again when it's over. I was born there, and i escaped from there. I never thought I'd be going back home to rescue the children. So I want all of you to be at your very best. There will be blood, that's for sure, and lots of it. I received a report that the Mishima Zaibatsu, Talon, Shadaloo and Ultratech will commence their attacks as well, presumably against us. The time to attack will begin as soon as my father makes the call, but beware, Gargos has arrived with the Replicants. Be on your guard, attack accordingly, and pray we make it out alive. Raiden has brought his allies to us to help. So now, i say this: Show me a battlefield, and I'll show you victory!"

Melody received a loud round of applause.

'Melody." It was Chris. "Time to show me what you can do. I'm in Uganda now. I'll keep you posted on my progress..."

 _Uganda_

"...when I give the signal, the skirmish will begin."

"Copy that, dad. We'll be there. ETA 2 hours."

Chris landed his chopper. As he got out, he found a facility now run by Talon. Kano comes out with Replicant Chris.

"You come alone, mate."

"We meet again, Chris," said his clone.

"See this?"

Kano showed Chris a sight of Jade hanging by the chain hundreds of feet above Lake Edward.

"What have you done to here?"

"She is unable to use her Edenain power thanks to a serum," Kano explained.

"I have to say, such a nice piece of ass," said his clone. "Maybe after we kill you, perhaps we can have our fun with her as well."

Chris' rage was at a boiling point.

"Let's cut you down to size."

Kano slashes his knife at Chris, but Chris dodged it just in time. The fight began. Chris knew from Melody's experience that his clone, along with Jade's and Tatyana's, was equally skilled. His clone power punched him down.

"Seriously? I've been replicated with this fool?"

"This fool's about to smack you down!"

They fight. Kano joined in. Chris knew he's in a terrible disadvantage with these two and knowing that Jade is hanging above the lake, he had to make do with the situation. Kano wildly tried to slash Chris, but his lack of discipline ended up slicing Chris' clone instead. Chris used this opportunity.

"Dude, don't do it. Damn you, Kano!"

"Chris is mine and mine alone." Kano betrayed the clone and ripped out his heart. The clone dispapeared.

"Guess it's a fair fight then," said Chris.

"I don't do fair."

"Yea, that much is obvious. Yet I wonder why you come after me after all these years."

"Simple, really. You always were the good guy."

"What's your point?"

"Your former buddy Ben Ferris never told you, did he?"

"Told me what?"

"That I killed your commander. Since you became the commander, I used a role of an Australian officer to get close to you. It's no secret your former wife was a whore, never giving you any. That she comes home with a different guy almost every night. She was a fine piece of us, just like your precious Melody."

"In other words, you molested a child that was already molested long ago, right here."

"While you were in Cuba."

"I learned from my mistakes."

"You might think so. And Jade? I wonder what she sees in you."

"My god-given restraint in killing people. It's true I had blood on my hands for a long time, but I think your blood will suffice. I would let you live so you can rot in prison for your crimes over the years, but not even the Elder Gods themselves can rehabilitate you."

"And you think your family will be safe?"

"Not only that, but I'd be doing Earthrealm, Outworld, and Edenia a favor as I did years ago. You destroyed my family long ago, and I won't let that happen again!"

Chris and Kano battle. Kano keeps trying to slice Chris, but even though his cryostasis weakened him years ago, it did not hamper his fighting prowess, as Kano had hoped. Inside, Sombra was witnessing the fight.

"He's come for his family. Soon Melody will be here as well. Moira, begin the countdown, ETA 3 hours. This entire country will be destroyed, we'll be rid of Gargos and Replicants, as well as Mishima Zaibatsu, Shadaloo and Ultratech."

"You're going to nuke the place?" asked Moira.

"A harbinger of things to come," said Reaper. "Come, Doomfist is waiting for us." The Talon terrorists disappeared. back to the fight, Chris landed a falling roundhouse with a sweep, knocking Kano down. As he recovered, he tried to stab Chris, but Chris stopped the attack and used the knife to penetrate Kano's throat."

"Your evil ends here. Melody?"

"ETA 15 minutes."

"Commence the attack on your cue. Kano is done."

Melody breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you for avenging me, dad."

"Don't thank me just yet. Once the attack starts, the others will come running in. Now to get Jade. Focus on the children."

"Copy that. Alright, guys, this is it. Welcome to Uganda, my former home and soon to be a barren wasteland."


	48. Chapter 38: The Showdown In Uganda

Love & War 6: Replicants

Chapter 38: The Showdown In Uganda

Melody and her crew arrived, but their horror, so did the Mishima Zaibatsu, Shadaloo and Ultratech.

"Melody." Starfire arrives.

"Starfire..."

"Talon left behind a nuke set to detonate within a few hours. We can't stay long."

"I thought it was diffused."

"Sombra managed to reprogram it."

"Then I need to get inside that base and find the children. My father is there now ready to rescue Jade. I must go."

Before she left, Gargos arrived.

"Pathetic humans! I will crush you all. Replicants, attack!

Here we go! Starting first was the Tekken Force spewing bullets, followed by Sub-Zero facing a Ninja like himself.

"Who are you?"

"I am Freeze. You are not worthy of Lin Kuei grandmastership."

"Who are to judge?"

They fight. They both use ice powers, but Freeze, wearing a white UMK3 skin. They both fought well, but Sub-Zero proved his cryomancy was more powerful. And he proved that by ripping out Freeze's spine. The Disciples have arrived from the mountains. Nash was seeing the horror before him. Kristina never saw something so scary before. Riana and her pet lizard, Kurt, was scared as well. They moved around the mountains undetected.

"What should we do?" asked Bryan.

"Melody is going into that base to rescue her siblings," said Nash. She may need our help."

They proceeded to follow Melody into the base. Chris was busy trying to rescue Jade, but he was ambushed by Cinder.

"What the...? Who are you?"

"Chris, buddy old pal. It's me, Ben."

"Ben? What the hell is this?"

"It's my new Cinder project."

"Cinder? "

"Time to die, my friend."

They fight. Chris and Ben were friends once. They fought together in Afghanistan and Ben was decorated for his services. Now, Cinder hopes to level up with Chris. However, Chris was already in an advantageous position when he defeats his former friend.

"I'm sorry, Ben, but I can't allow you to stop me."

Chris continued to make his way to Jade, but Gargos stopped him.

"Greetings."

"Gargos! If I would've known you show up..."

"I've come for your daughter."

"My daughter is not yours for the taking."

"Then die..."

Before the fight, Melody infiltrated the base, unaware that she was being followed. When she entered the next room, she could hear the children, crying. She looked at her armband. Just two hours left. As she was picking up the signal which became stronger, she must be nearby. However, she heard some ruckus overhead. She found the crying children, shackled in against the wall. As she was about to enter, a cyborg jumped down and blocked her path. This cyborg changes colors from red, blue, yellow, and purple.

"Who are you?"

"You may call me Triborg, Melody Jones."

"You stop me from rescuing the kids?"

"They are not my concern. You are."

Melody fights Triborg. She's never fought a cyborg like this one, but she had no interest in knowing Triborg's origins. Triborg has Sektor, Cyrax, Smoke and Sub-Zero's abilities combined into one. This was proven to be a tough battle. She was careful avoiding Sektor's's missiles, Cyrax's bombs and plasma net, Smoke's electric trident and Sub-Zero's ice. She defeats him after only 20 minutes.

"All those weapons and yet still humanity prevails."

Melody went in. "Guys!"

"MELODY!

"Melody went to work on releasing the shackles. Triborg woke up and was ready to launch a missile, but was knocked out again by Nash.

"Melody."

"Nash! What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to help you."

"Help me release the kids."

They were successful in rescuing the children. "Dad, I got the..." Melody caught an image of Chris battling Gargos. He was inside a hallway when Gargos attacked outside with his projectiles. Chris was running at full speed. The floor was breaking right behind him as he ran. Eventually, he made his way outside.

"Come on, guys. My dad needs help!"

Melody teleported everyone out of the building and onto the same spot Chris was. She finds Jade still hanging.

"Stay here. I'm gonna try to save my mother."

But Gargos stopped her. "Melody."

"You."

"Too bad your father is not here to protect you."

"I can handle you myself."

"(Evil laughter) Show me!"

Melody fights Gargos. This battle is one she'll remember for years to come, if she survives. She recalled her war against Shinnok years ago when she was sent by her allies to rescue Chris. Meanwhile Chris was hanging on by the broken floor and managed to climb up. He found Melody battling Gargos.

"Melody..." He then saw his opportunity to free Jade. He went there to free her from the shackles above Lake Edward.

"Don't worry, baby. I'm here."

Gargos saw this and shot a projectile at him. It destroyed the shackle and both plunged hundreds of feet until Pharah and Starfire caught them.

"Thanks, girls."

"Glad we can help, Chris," said Pharah.

"Melody..." Starfire was concerned.

Melody was still fighting Gargos. But Gargos was having trouble defending himself. After 20 minutes and many sustainable injuries, Melody finally laid the finishing blow to his face. Gargos writhed in pain, his body was losing purple blood and light was spewing from his body. Melody, badly injured, barely escaped when Gargos exploded with one final scream. Everyone on the battlefield witnessed the explosion, including Chris and Jade.

"MELODY!" Jade cried. Chris held her close. "She's gone..."

The Replicants disappeared. The Tekken Force was dead and there were no more gunshots, no more blood being spilled. It seemed that the war was over. A few minutes later, a figure was heading towards them. It was Melody, badly beaten and near death.

"Melody..."

She was holding her left side, she was bleeding everywhere, her bodysuit was destroyed and so was her armband. She fainted face first...

Chris rushed to her.

"Melody?" Her body is broken. Chris began crying. "My baby girl..."

Tanya rushed to him. "Is she...?

"I don't know..." Chris rolled Melody on her back. "She has a pulse... but... she's... barely moving..."

Pharah says, "We need to get everyone out of here. The nuke is about to go. We have one hour for evac."

"Let's go," he said, no longer able to contain his sadness.

An hour later, everyone evacuated. Soon afterward, the nuke detonated, destroying Uganda completely.


	49. Chapter 39: The Aftermath

Love & War 6: Replicants

Chapter 39: The Aftermath

 _"Just a few hours ago, Uganda became a nuclear crater when a nuke detonated, destroying the entire country. An entity known as Gargos was vanquished by Homefront Warriors Commander Melody Jones, who was thought to have killed her soldiers and perished, but her clone was the one responsible, therefore clearing her of the crimes. The aftermath of the nuclear bomb was to expected..."_

 _Homefront Warriors HQ_

Back at the HQ a few hours later, Melody was resting on a bed. Her body was patched up.

"Our angel saved the world again," said Jade, crying.

"She fought Gargos, while I rescued you."

"And she paid the price."

"How is she?' asked Nash."

"She's stable."

"That's good."

"It's a shame Uganda had to perish," said Tanya.

They all looked at Melody. She was wearing her breathing mask. Chris cried. He almost lost Melody again. The family returned home without Melody after a few hours.

 _Edenia_

"Earthrealm has once again prevailed in yet another bloody war," said Tanya in her announcement to the people at Sindel's palace. "But this time, it was Melody's war, one that almost killed her. (cries softly) This is not the first time this happened. If you remember, after her war with Shinnok, she was in the hospital, but not as worse as this. Fortunately, she is stable but the damage is done. She may never be the same again. This war... Melody had been the target throughout, but since Earthrealm prevailed, I feel this victory was... I want to say well-earned, but because of Melody's condition, I feel she won the war in vain. Melody wanted to clear her name for killing her own soldiers, knowing she had to fight in her base, against her clone, her very self, just like I did with mine. I've seen it all myself."

 _Earthrealm_

 _Three months later_

It had been a few months since the war in Uganda. Not a day went by when the Jones family never thought about Melody. One day, Chris was grilling steaks, but the feeling of Melody laying lifeless on the battlefield. The thought plagued him greatly and he couldn't focus.

"Chris?" Jade came to him. "You ok?"

"How can I be? I know it's been a few months..."

"Melody lives, husband."

"I know. But seeing her... lying there..."

"You were thinking you almost lost her."

"I lost her twice. I promised myself (tearing up) that I will not lose her again... maybe I'm being too paranoid..."

"Dad," Chris Jr. said. "Melody is a tough girl. She knew what she was getting into. But seeing her with a life support system..."

"I know, and believe me, son. I've been knocked out more times than I can count. But you're right. Melody pulled through after Shinnok. I know she can do it again. Come on, guys. Time to eat."

At night, Jade returned from Edenia after spending time with Tanya. She went to the kitchen to get some water. She looked out the window on the beach, and she saw someone meditating. She went to investigate, slowly moving towards the person.

"Who dares disturb this beach?"

The person got up and turned around. it was Melody. Jade was shocked. Melody's body looked as if it healed rather quickly.

"Hey, mom."

"But... HOW? You were at the base with a breathing mask!"

"Have you forgotten? My Edenian healing powers. Even though I was badly injured, i do have the ability to heal."

Jade remembered that Kitana, Tanya and herself gave her this power through their souls in Edenia.

"I completely forgot. How are you feeling?"

"For once, I was scared when I faced Gargos."

"I was too when I was hanging by the lake. I'm sad to say Uganda is gone."

"I know. There was no way to prevent it from happening. However, I do plan on rebuilding the country."

"Really?"

"It was my birth home. It was my fault I let it die. I must rebuild it."

"How will you do so?"

"My people in Uganda and other parts of Africa will work together."

"We can help too, if you like."

"That would be great."

"Jade. Who are you talking to?" Chris came out, hearing voices.

"Hi, dad."

"Melody?! When did you get released?"

"Today. I was looking for you guys."

"We..."

Jade answered. "Queen Sindel invited us to dinner."

"I see."

"Mel... I," Chris tried to speak. "I almost lost you."

"Dad, not a moment went by when I found myself on the battlefield, laying there, knocking on death's door. Luckily, there was no response. While I was in that hospital, under life support, (cries) I had a nightmare, of that very day... I bled to death... Dad, you remember when you were a revenant?

"How can I forget...?" Chris suddenly picked up on what she was saying. "You would've been a revenant yourself!"

The thought made Melody fall on her knees and cried.

"Melody would've lived the same nightmare as we did!" Jade exclaimed.

Chris. Jr and the twins witness this on the balcony and rushed to her.

"Melody!"

The kids hugged Melody.

"I'm so sorry, guys..."

Chris and Jade hugged her as well.

"For the last three months," said Chris. Nothing was the same. But my baby girl is here..."

Meanwhile, Melody visited th HW base. Sonya and her family, Sheva and the BSAA and even the allies of Killer Instinct, Street Fighter and Tekken got the news of Melody's successful recovery and celebrated with her. Melody never felt more happier than she was when she defeated Shinnok.


	50. Prologue 5: Rebuilding Uganda

Love & War 6: Replicants

Prologue 5: Rebuilding Uganda

After a week, Melody and the Homefront Warriors went to Uganda to begin Operation Uganda Recovery. The people of Uganda and all of Africa joined in. Homes were being rebuilt, food was being delivered. Sheva even helped other with clothing. After only three months, Uganda was back in business.

"Well, Melody," said Chris. "Your birthplace have been restored."

"This calls for a celebration," said Tanya.

"I need to go change real quick," said Melody.


	51. Prologue 6: Celebration

Love & War 6: Replicants

Prologue 6: Celebration

Melody switched to her African gear given to her by Sheva. It was similar to hers. After meeting everyone, she makes an announcement.

"My people, I have returned to help restore this homeland, and after three months, we have succeeded. Now, it's time to celebrate. I want to thank my family, my beautiful mother Jade, my father Chris, and my allies. You all have been wonderful to help in this war. And now, let's get it on!"

Everyone celebrated well into the evening. The family stayed for a few days. They then returned home.

"Who wants to eat?" Chris asked.


	52. Epilogue

Love & War 6: Replicants

Epilogue

In case you're wondering what happened when Uganda got nuked, Ultratech, Shadaloo and the Mishima Zaibatsu fell under question for the attack. Even though Talon committed the act, all three companies were facing enormous lawsuits. As a result, they were no more. ARIA was shut down due to her programming corruption, Heihachi Mishima was forced to return to Japan, where he was facing prison time for the nuclear conspiracy in Uganda. And Bison is still at large, but Ryu, Chun Li, Ken, Karin, Menat, Sakura and many Street Fighter greats have it taken care of. As far as Mortal Kombat goes, the realms are safe thanks to Melody. Gudelia visited Chris' family and thanked him for his efforts in saving Columbus. Queen Sindel of Edenia once again knighted Melody. Even better, Chris made an announcement to military and police agencies across America that he is electing Melody into the position of General of the Homefront Warriors. With this new position, Melody had become much more stronger than before. Starfire watched as Melody was hailed, and with a smile, she was glad that Melody represented strength and commitment in any conflict. Samus also thanked Melody and her family once again and returned to space. Glacius was impressed with Melody's unique powers in saving the world. When he learned of Ultratech's demise, he found what he was looking for and left for space. Jago and Orchid, as well as Combo, Kim Wu and Maya celebrated in their hideout in Eastern Europe until Melody used Orchid's info of her discovery in Ultratech concerning their Fulgore project, which no longer exists, therefore clearing her name of whatever incidents had tarnished her reputation. Combo regained fame in Boxing and became champion again. Jago returned to Tibet and continued training and meditating. Jin Kazama was standing on a building in Tokyo. His vision involving Melody saving the world was correct. Raiden explained Melody's actions on saving the realms to the Elder Gods. They believed that she was indeed the chosen one. Amelie LaCroix remained in this world and taught Jade Ballet. Watching the sunset at home, Melody reflected on how she became the defender of Earthrealm. She remembered Chris naming her as such during their reunion in Edenia, and a few days later, his prophecy came true, just like Tanya's, when she rescued him after defeating Shinnok. Realizing that the threat is vanquished once more, Melody was once again praised for the mission accomplished. In the eyes of this woman shows significance of hope, justice and more importantly, love. These attributes are like lights shone in her eyes that will illuminate the future.

And it's been said before: All is fair in love & war, but it's more about the love, not the war.

THE END

 _Author's Note_

The story is now complete. But be on the lookout for three lemons, Master Raven first, Tanya second and Jade last. Stay tuned.


	53. Bonus 1: The Two Ravens

Love War 6: Replicants

Bonus 1: The Two Ravens

The night after the celebration, Raven and his loving wife finally went home. Raven was washing his face in the bathroom when Tatyana came up from behind.

"Are you ok, Tyrone?"

"Yea. You?"

"I'm not sure. It's Jade I'm worried about. Her conditioning seemed low when Chris rescued her. What did Kano do to her?

"He injected her with some kind of serum, nullifying her powers. Had it been you?

"I wouldn't be able to fight."

"I'm still shocked seeing Melody pulling through once again."

"I know. That poor girl. Having to go through..."

Raven held her close.

"Me and Melody fought our clones. They were attempting to destroy our families."

"I understand you had to kill it."

"I'm just glad you don't think any less of me."

Raven kisses her.

"Never, my love."

Tatyana and Tyrone stripped nude and Tyrone climbed on top. Every time he sees her naked, he couldn't help but admire the beauty of this woman, even with the same X-shaped scar on her face just like his. They liplock as he takes himself into her slowly. They rolled under the covers until Tatyana took over and moved her hips. His hands roamed her body, then her breasts, causing her to bounce. He used her thighs for leverage while he moved with her. After five minutes, he took her on the wall and gave her what she needed, real love. She moaned loud at the bliss her husband is giving her until he finally released himself into her, all while kissing her neck.

"Tyrone, I'm so happy I have a lover like you."

"I never told you this, but for the first time in my life, I felt happy, having a beautiful with two wonderful children. I can't ask for more than that."

With that, they collapsed back on the bed.

"I love you, Tyrone."

"I love you too, Tatyana."


	54. Bonus 2: Edenian Fire

Love & War 6: Replicants

Bonus 2: Edenian Fire

In Edenia, Tanya and Jemarcus were liplocking under the covers. They are both naked. However, Tanya was feeling uneasy.

"Are you ok, Tanya?"

"I am, but it's Jade I'm worried about. What Kano did to her..."

"Chris rescued her, but are you worried that she may not have her powers back?"

"If I wanted to spar with her, she may not be the same again."

"Maybe we'll see her tomorrow. I'm sure you feel the same way about Melody."

"Seeing her... it looked like she was dead..."

"It was horrible to say the least. She sacrificed her body to end the war. And now peace was attained once again."

"But at what cost? Melody could've died. Seeing her in her breathing mask..." Tanya cried.

Jemarcus hugged her. "I should thank her for saving the children. I owe her big time. She is still alive, though I fear she may never be the same again."

"We need to see her and Jade tomorrow. But please, husband, I need you now more than ever."

Jemarcus climbed on top of her and made sweet love to her. As he moved into her, Tanya felt more at ease. He went deeper into her, kissing her neck. He continued thrusting into Tanya, but he didn't go hard enough. She wrapped her thighs around him, keeping him deep. She moaned loud, feeling her husband drilling into her. It had been a while since they made love and because Melody saved the realms again along with the children, she finally got her man taking her as good as ever. She climbed on top while holding her loving husband and bounced on him. They liplock throughout until five minutes later Jemarcus blasted his seed deep into her.

"I love you, Jemarcus," she said while breathing hard.

"I love you, too, Tanya."

They liplock and collapse on the bed and their lovemaking continued.


	55. Bonus 3: Loving You Right

Love & War 6: Replicants

Bonus 3: Loving You Right

Meanwhile, Jade was standing on the balcony at the beach house, recalling the events that took places in recent months. Her abduction by Kano in Melody's birth home, the serum that was ejected into her, and the war throughout. But she could not shake the feeling of seeing Melody on death's door, seeing her in a bloody mess. Although she saved the world again, she couldn't hep but feel responsible. Chris wrapped his arms around her.

"You ok, baby?"

"I don't know if I'll ever will be. My powers have not returned yet."

Melody walked to them.

"Melody, are you ok? Are you still hurt?"

"I am, but not as bad. My shoulder is much better now. Mom, that serum..."

"One of Kano's disgusting drugs," Jade said sharply. "They nullified my Edenian powers. It's been months but..."

Melody placed her hands on both sides of Jade's face, but their eyes closed. She didn't ask, but somehow she could feel her powers returning. After a few moments...

"Mom, I'm going to test you to see if your power has returned. What I did was use my power and something Tanya taught me long ago. What I'm going to do is activated your power through mine."

Jade was concerned. "What if I..."

Suddenly, Jade's skin was flashing green, then purple.

"Melody! My powers. What did Tanya teach you?"

"Something you two shared long ago, the loving bond. Even after her betrayal, that love remained no matter how far gone she was. She taught the same thing."

"So Jade has her powers back? What about the serum?" Chris asked.

"That serum wore off months ago, but it kept Mom from her recovering her strength. Apparently, my meditation cleansed her mind, body and soul. You are Jade again, mom."

"I'm impressed, but how did you do that?"

"While I was hospitalised, I had this dream, a role reversal if you will. I was rescuing you and dad defeated Gargos. As I brought you to safety, I used my healing powers on you. Somehow, during my dream, I couldn't see it, but somehow a part of my soul went into yours. In the process, the damages the serum did to you was removed and your powers have returned. Until tonight, mom, you had no idea it returned until I tested you."

Jade was amazed. "Your soul did this?"

"It's called a spiritual connection. We meditate together, so our souls intertwine together."

"That's incredible. All this in your dream?" Chris asked curiously.

"That's right, dad. Oh, and... don't you think you two should... you know... get it on? Mom, I know you missed his love dearly because of the crisis."

"Indeed I do. Because of you, my child, I feel even more relieved than before. Except that I cannot shake the feeling of seeing you in a bloody mess. I feel responsible."

"No, mother. Kano drugged you, so it wasn't your fault. And dad, thank you. I feel more better now that my rapist and your tormentor is gone."

"So am I. And Jade, I think I'll feel a lot better..." He whispers in her ear. "If I was inside you right now."

"Chris, you have any idea how long I've waited to have you inside me again?"

"I better go," said Melody.

"Melody," Jade stopped her. "You think we can meditate tomorrow?"

"Absolutely. But first, I think you two deserve some great sex. Good night. I love you."

"Love you too, baby, and good night. Oh and, Semper Fi.

Melody went to bed as Chris bridal-carries Jade.

"Shall we, my princess?"

"Ohhh, we shall."

Melody watched as the two headed to the bedroom.

"Those two lovebirds... she said to herself. "Better bring my headphones."

Chris laid his loving princess on the bed gently and kisses her.

"I miss loving you."

"Then by all means..." She gets naked. "Come to me, daddy."

"Wow, you sound just like Melody."

"Well, she has showed me what "Dirty talking" was. Come, daddy."

Chris got on top and kissed her. He went down on her body. Jade moaned low as he was licking around her breasts, then he continued down until he reached her vagina. He went on to attack the clitoris. Jade moaned loud. Melody was in her room wearing headphones as she slept so she wouldn't hear the moans. Jade massaged her breasts as Chris continued his assault on her vagina with his tongue. She orgasmed.

"Now, my lady, are you ready for daddy?"

"Daddy, please, I need your sweet loving penis inside me!"

And with that, he entered with care. They liplock as he thrusts, plunging deep. It had been months, but for the married couple, it was well worth the wait. Jade moaned loud as he kissed her neck. He picked up the pace but his seed was about to hamper his chances of loving this woman. Regardless, he shot his seed into her.

"I'm not done with you yet, daddy."

"I would hope not."

Chris laid down and Jade gave him a blowjob. She wanted to do this for so long. She spent ten minutes until she took him back into her vagina. His hands roamed softly on her thighs as she moved her hips. She kept her pace calmly. He palmed her breasts as he moaned under his breath. She bounced moaning his name. He held her ass as she went faster. He smacked that ass causing her to moan loud.

"Oh daddy. You love spanking my ass, do you?"

After a few minutes, he was owning that ass from behind. He went faster and deeper. Their skins lspaped against each other, but Chris was about to come again and he did it by shooting his seed into her again. They kissed.

"I love you, Chris."

"I love you too, Jade. You feel better?"

With a kiss, she responds, "Yes, daddy."


End file.
